The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle
by Zucht
Summary: Lois is captured by terrorists, can Clark save her? Thanks to popular demand, the story is continued to even more advetures, not to mention the trials of a relationship with our favorite bickering couple, and little sistertroublemaker Lucy. LoisClark
1. Chapter 1 The Man Of Steel

**Disclaimer**I do not own or profit from Samllville or any of it's characters.

**A/N:** I have to thank my beta, Bglswrth for doing a great job.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

Lois Lane was angry. She had been beaten, starved and stripped. The only reason she hadn't been raped was that the leader of the terrorist group had ordered her left alone. By the look in her guards eyes, that order would not be followed much longer.

She leaned her head back against the stone wall she stood against and hated the fact that she could smell herself. Her hair was matted with dirt and sweat, and her skin was covered with bruises, abrasions and filth. All she wanted was a long hot bath at home… It startled her that the place she thought of as home wasn't a military base or her apartment at the Talon, it was the Kent Farm.

She struggled desperately with the chains that held her arms wide and cursed the ropes that bound her ankles together; payment for not being a submissive female.

Silently she prayed for the sound of her father's 15,000 men storming the stronghold. She thought of not seeing her father and Lucy again, not seeing Chloe win her Pulitzer, of her surrogate mother Martha and of the kind and wise Jonathan Kent whom she would be seeing all too soon. And she thought of Smallville, and wondered what happened to his famous ability to save the day now that she needed it.

The small window over her cell showed the darkening twilight, ending another stiflingly hot day in the Middle East, when she heard a noise outside of her cell and saw the cell door being ripped out through it's frame.

Lois felt surprisingly calm when Clark Kent stepped through the door; she could almost feel his pain at what he saw – then she tried to step back as his face morphed from pain, to anger, to rage, to fury. It took her a moment to understand that the terrorist who had ran into her cell, gun raised, had been thrown out the door and half-way through the stone wall in the hallway from the power of Clarks yell.

With awe and appreciation, she noticed that he kept his eyes averted while he gently untied her ankles and removed her shackles like they were tissue paper. This unstoppable super-human was treating her with… respect.

She was scared when he removed his coat and flannel shirt, but felt more than relief when he held out his shirt to her, with his head turned away. In her breast, she felt… warmth?

Her numbed fingers couldn't manage the shirt buttons, so Clark was buttoning the shirt for her, when they heard the tap………. tap…… tap… of a grenade bounce near them. Clark grabbed it and turned from her as it exploded.

Her body went numb then she started to sink to the ground only to be caught by Clark's strong hands. Through her tear filled eyes, she could see warmth and caring in his. Looking down she saw blast residue on his chest and stomach. Gently she wiped it away and wrapped her arms around him.

Suddenly he spun around, putting himself between her and the three terrorists that rushed into the cell. After emptying their Uzis at Clark, for a second he disappeared only to reappear amid the now unconscious terrorists.

Helping her into his coat, he took her into his arms and walked to the outside wall, giving it a kick. When the dust cleared, she could see that the wall lay in a pile of rubble. Stepping through, he started running only to stop a second later atop a nearby rocky hill.

Letting her down, he disappeared again to reappear a second later holding a stack of clothing. He nodded to the stronghold as it collapsed in on itself. She noticed his attention shift to the vehicles in the compound. As his gaze settled on each vehicle, it exploded. When he turned his gaze to her, she felt the gentleness of the man and the warmth in her breast burned white hot.

He helped her into a too large pair of pants and wrapped her feet in head scarves. She balked at wearing the burka, but he assured her she would need the warmth.

Then he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning over, he touched his forehead to hers and asked if she trusted him?

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said that she did, completely.

He pulled her closer and told her to look down.

At a thousand feet in the air, Lois Lane screamed…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

…and hit the floor as she fell out of bed.

She felt gentle and strong hands lift her up and deposit her on the bed.

"Lois, are you alright?"

Pulling the sheet that was covering her head off, she groused, "Smallville, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Technically it's my room." He replied, "I was coming up to see if you were ready for Oliver to pick you up when I heard you scream and hit the floor."

"Is he here?"

"The limo is coming down the lane and you are supposed to be ready to leave for Honolulu."

"If you would get an alarm clock that worked I wouldn't be late."

Looking at the clock, he smiled, "The trick is to turn it on."

"Get out Smallville," she said with a grin, "I have to get dressed."

With a salute reminiscent of Benny Hill, he turned and left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

He picked his work gloves up off of the kitchen table as he walked out and greeted Oliver. "The Princess over -slept Oliver. Help yourself to a cup of coffee while you wait."

"Good to see you too, Clark. I take it she's her usual feisty self?"

"Every inch."

"What's with the gloves? It's not like you need them."

"Appearances, you can understand that."

Oliver laughed and entered the house to await his love.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Clark was behind the barn _a half an hour _later when he saw the limo drive away. Standing there, he watched until it disappeared and then turned back to his task of stacking hay bales, and he saw her standing there in jeans and one of his flannel shirts putting on a pair of Martha's work gloves.

"L-Lois?" He stammered in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver's the perfect man: rich, caring, generous, handsome."

"And you aren't with him, why?"

"We were fooling ourselves, there was attraction but no real sparks."

"You had me fooled."

"That's not hard, Smallville."

"So what's the real reason?"

She thought for a second about how to explain without reminding him of the loss of his father; she decided to tell him the truth.

"You remember how Martha was always your father's first priority?"

"Yes."

"Now matter what he was doing, or what was going on he would stop if she needed him."

"I remember."

"Martha was wise enough to not distract him from the big things, but she knew that he would be there when she needed him."

"Yes?"

"I realized that I want to be the top priority in a relationship; with Oliver I wasn't even his 23rd priority."

"I'm sorry Lois. This seems sudden."

"Not really and Oliver didn't put up much of a fight. Farm Boy, we didn't work out the first time and we wouldn't have worked out this time."

"So why are you here?"

"Some good old country air will help me get over Oliver. Also, my apartment is still being painted, so I thought I'd help you and earn my keep. Twice the hands, half the work and all that, you know." She said as she grabbed a bale and dragged it into the barn.

Clark looked down and frowned, half the work at twenty times the time.

"Get a move on Smallville! I'm not stacking this all by myself."

With a smile, he lifted a couple of bales and walked into the barn.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** I wrote this as a one-shot, but I've already had three request to continue the story (before posting). I'll tell you what, if I get 25 reviews I'll continue the story…

**A/N (4/23/07): There are 24 reviews - I would like more - but I've already started chapter two, so thank you to everyone that asked me to continue. The next chapter should be up in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Good Place To Start

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle **

**Chapter Two – A Good Place To Start**

**A/N:** As requested, here is the continuation of the story. I would like the that the reviewers that voted for me to continue – especially the one's that voted Chicago style ;D

**AA/N:** As always I have to thank my beta, Bglswrth. Not only for betaing the story but making suggestions that improved the story.

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_Some good old country air will help me get over Oliver. Also, my apartment is still being painted, so I thought I'd help you and earn my keep. Twice the hands, half the work and all that, you know." She said as she grabbed a bale of hay and dragged it into the barn._

_Clark looked down and frowned, half the work at twenty times the time._

"_Get a move on Smallville! I'm not stacking this all by myself."_

_With a smile, he lifted a couple of bales and walked into the barn._

**Xxxx AndNowChapter Two xxxX**

Clark was sitting at the kitchen table eating the macaroni that Lois had made for their dinner, he had to admit that it was pretty good – even if half of it was fused to the bottom of the boiler she had used. The left over ham and green bean casserole was better, but then his mother had prepared those before leaving for the state capital for the week.

Lois was being unusually quiet and that bothered him. She was rarely at a loss for words, especially when it came to criticizing him. Something must be wrong. He thought for a minute before clearing his throat. "The dinner is good."

"You sound surprised."

"Ye… No, not really."

She just raised an eyebrow at him and he stared into her beautiful green eyes, shook his head, and asked. "Are you alright?"

He could see a lot of emotions pass through her eyes in the second after he had asked that question, then she looked down. "Can I ask you a question?"

He bit back a come back like, 'Does this one count?' he had heard her heart start to race. Not knowing what to expect next he answered with more certainty in his voice than he felt, "Sure."

She licked her lips and quickly spat out, "Are you still in love with Lana?"

The fork full of macaroni that had been on its way to his mouth fell back onto his plate. "Lana is my first love, but I now know that she isn't the love of my life."

"Why… How do you know that?"

Clark took his napkin from his lap and laid it on the table. Pushing his plate to the side, he placed his elbows on the table, rested his chin on his thumbs, and thought for a second. "For a long time now, the love has been gone from our relationship. We were both trying to hold onto what wasn't there."

"If she called tomorrow, would you rush to be with her?"

Sitting up straight he frowned, "If she needs my help she will have it. But there is no 'us' to run to. Why do you want to know?"

She reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You are a good man…"

The kitchen door blew open interrupting Lois. She couldn't see him, but Clark had seen a very surprised Bart rush into the kitchen then out toward the barn.

"Must be a storm coming in." Clark said to cover why the door had blown open. "Why don't you check and make sure the windows are closed while I close up the barn?"

As she hurried upstairs, he sped to the barn. "What are you doing here?" He asked his speedy friend, Bart Allen.

"I just stopped to see if you were up for a burrito. A better question, Mee Ameego…" he replied in his bad Spanish, "… is what are you doing with Ollie's girl?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me; all hand holding over lunch with puppy dog eyes."

"What are you talking about? Believe me there is nothing going on between Lois and I!"

"I know what I saw, Mee Ameego. But it's none of my business if you two are going out behind his back."

"It's not like that. Besides, she broke up with Oliver this morning."

"So you're being oppilative?"

Frowning, Clark thought for a moment, "Do you mean, opportunistic?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"No, Bart. She just wanted to talk."

"So you're not trying to take advantage of the bodacious Miss Lane being - _unattached_?"

"She's a friend, and that's all that she is."

"Yeah, I got it." He finished with a slap on Clark's back. "Where is my lovely cyber goddess?"

"Chloe is working and has a date later with her boyfriend. Remember -she _has a boyfriend_."

"A man can always hope." He answered with his trade marked grin.

**XxxX**

Upstairs, Lois had finished closing the windows, when she saw a blur leave the barn, and Clark stepped out to look in the direction the blur had moved. She shook her head and thought, 'just another one of the mysteries' that is Clark Kent.

Going downstairs, she met him on the porch; she sat on the bench swing and patted the seat beside her. "Clark, can we talk now?"

He looked at her, knowing that no good ever came from that preamble, and complied.

"Clark," she began, "how long have we known each other?"

"About four years."

"And in those four years I've seen you at you worst, and at your best." She paused.

The knot in his stomach seemed to grow, 'did she know?' he thought. Instead of speaking he just sadly nodded his head.

"We're good friends right?"

"Yes Lois, we're the best of friends."

"That's a good place to start."

"Start what?"

Lois ran her tongue across her lower lip; if she had realized the effect that action had on Clark's increasing heart rate, she wouldn't have been nervous about what she was going to say. If only Chloe had taken a moment longer to pull up to the Kent house.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**

5


	3. Chapter 3 Lois Drives A Tractor

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Three – Lois Drives A Tractor**

**Xxxx In The Last Chapter xxxX**

_Lois ran her tongue across her lower lip; if she had realized the effect that action had on Clark's increasing heart rate, she wouldn't have been nervous about what she was going to say. If only Chloe had taken a moment longer before pulling up to the Kent house._

**Xxxx And Now Chapter Three xxxX**

The noise was deafening to Chloe as Lois maneuvered the tractor over a hill. Clinging to Lois for dear life, she nearly fell when her cousin made a sharp turn to avoid a gully. When she had arrived at the Kent farm, to talk to Clark about a story she wanted his help with, she was surprised to find Lois there – and not berating Clark. Why Lois had wanted to take her on a tractor ride Chloe was waiting to find out.

Finally she killed the engine and smiled back at her little cousin. "We're almost there."

Chloe let go, carefully lowered herself to the ground, and leaned against the huge back tire. "Was the tractor ride necessary?"

"It's the easiest way to get here, and I wanted to talk where Clark couldn't overhear."

Chloe looked back in the direction of the farm house, and wandered if they have gone far enough. "When did you learn to drive a tractor?"

"Jonathan taught me; it's just like a stick-shift, but with a few more gears and no speed – just raw power."

"We went fast enough." At Lois's smile, she finally asked, "What's up?"

"Not yet," Lois said while walking toward a copse, "first I want to show you something."

Following closely, Chloe watched her footing as she followed her cousin, who followed a path through the trees; after a few minutes she stopped and pointed. Across a small field, Chloe could see a doe and fawn drinking from a stream. After a few silent minutes, she smiled as the deer seem to fade from view. "That was beautiful Lois, but what is it you don't want Clark to hear?"

Lois continued looking where the deer had faded and was silent for a few minutes. Just as it seemed like she isn't going to answer, she did. "Clark," she continued to not look at her cousin, "I want to talk about Clark."

The use of his name aroused her curiosity. "What about him?"

She turned, and Chloe saw the strained look on her face as she asked, "You are over him… right?"

"Oh…" For once, she stumbled for words at the unexpected question.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, I… was hoping you were…"

Interrupting, Chloe surprised Lois with a big hug. "I-am-over-him." She said sternly. "I never thought you would admit your interest."

"What do you mean?"

"Lois, it's your cousin you are talking to – remember? You always maltreat the men you are interested in."

"You make me sound like a…"

"Maybe I should have said it differently, but you have to admit that you are rough on boyfriends."

"I can't help it; if a man wants to be with me, he has to work for it. And," she added sheepishly,"I like strong men."

"Oliver didn't measure up?"

"I wasn't a priority with Oliver."

"And you think Clark will treat you better?"

"I broke up with Oliver because I would never be anything more to him than a good looking accessory. It was foolish to try our relationship again, so I stopped it."

"And Clark had nothing to do with it?"

"No, not directly; I wanted to see Oliver last night to break things off, but once again he wasn't answering his cell phone."

"I'm sorry, I guess… What about your feelings for Clark?"

"I don't know when it happened, I just suddenly realized… I'm happy when he's around. I even like doing farm chores with him. My dreams are even about him."

"What dreams?"

Looking around, Lois leaned in close. "The man in blue with the red cape – it has always been Clark."

"Really! How long have you been having that dream?"

"Since I was a little girl"

"That's… strange; any other, more juicy, dreams?"

"I don't know about juicy, but I had a wild one last night."

"Don't hold back now."

"I was captured by terrorists. Chained naked to a wall, I knew that I was going to die, and Clark appeared. He pulled the cell door out through it's frame, broke my chains like they were paper, gave me his shirt to wear, was unharmed by bullets and grenades, with one kick he destroyed a stone wall, ran – carrying me - a half mile to a hill in a second, ran back to retrieve clothes for me, and destroyed the compound in an instant. Then vehicles exploded when he looked at them, but when he looked at me – my heart melted.

"Wow, some dream."

"And he flew with me in his arms."

She looked at her cousin and decided to find out how Clark being more than human might affect her opinion of him. "How did him being so powerful make you feel? Did he scare you? Were you afraid? What did it feel like to fly?"

"I wasn't scared of him; in fact it seemed natural for him to be so – gallant. But when we flew, I screamed and fell out of bed; oddly enough, he was there in a sec to pick me up." Smiling at the memory, she softly added, "He is very strong, and gentle."

"Lois! You sound almost poetic, when are you going to let him in on your feelings?"

"Well, I nearly did earlier…"

"What stopped you?"

"This little blonde tornado showed up."

"What… Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it little cuz. I might have chickened out anyway. It would be so much easier if I had some idea how he feels."

"I wish I could help you, but I can tell you that he must like having you around."

"How do you know?"

"He knows that your apartment isn't being painted."

"How did he find out?"

"You forgot to let me in on your plan, so I didn't know to cover for you."

"Crap!"

"Look at it this way; if he didn't like you he would have busted you by now."

Looking away, Lois smiled, and then turned to her cousin. "Let's meet for lunch tomorrow and put our heads together, I want to knock his socks off."

"Lois, maybe I should stay the night, you know, as a chaperone?"

"Don't worry, Chloe, the boy scout will behave himself."

"It isn't Clark I'm thinking about."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4 Red K Infection

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Four - Red K Infection**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_Lois, maybe I should stay the night, you know, as a chaperone?"_

"_Don't worry, Chloe, the boy scout will behave himself."_

"_It isn't Clark I'm thinking about."_

**Xxxx AndNowChapter Four xxxX**

Chloe sat at the kitchen table in the Kent kitchen, slowly stirring a packet of Sweet 'n Low into her coffee. She could hear Lois helping Clark get her a pillow and a sheet for Martha's bed – the bickering was almost non-stop. Listening, she noticed that none of it was mean; in fact it could almost be considered nice. Yep, those two seemed like a couple to her.

But with Lois, something just didn't seem right. It was almost like the love elixir still had a partial hold on her. Then Chloe remembered her first encounter with red Kryptonite. The Senior rings at Smallville High had been fitted with polished meteor rocks; the effect on Clark was spectacular, awful, but still spectacular. Still, Cark wasn't the only one affected; the students that wore the rings all had their inhibitions loosened.

Lois said that the gypsy had told her that the color of the lipstick came from crushed red meteor rock – could it be in Lois's blood stream the way green K is in her's? But would that mean her feelings for Clark are not real?

Her head hurt from the realization that her cousin's out-of-charater behavior might be real, no false, no augmented, no, no, no! She shook her head in frustration; this was getting confusing!

Then another thought crashed its way into her train of thought; if Clark got too physical with a red Kryptonite infected Lois, would Kal come back?

Wait! Lex had said that she had Kryptonite in her blood, but Clark had no reaction to her blood when he removed the tracker from her shoulder. Still there might be a risk, and red K was… to unknown to take chances with.

Chloe looked down at her full cup of now cold coffee and grimaced. Picking it up she walked to the sink intending to pour it out, only to gulp it down anyway. What was she going to do? If she was right, the effect could be catastrophic, or worse.

Shaking her head, she headed up the stairs, wondering not for the first time, why Lois never slept in Martha's bed? It's not like she even gets a chance to come home when the U.S. Senate is in session.

Entering Martha Kent's bedroom, she saw Lois standing with her hands on her hips, supervising Clark.

"… you would never make it in the army."

Clark tossed the wadded up sheet he was holding, hitting Lois in the face, while she couldn't see he used his super-speed to finish the bed.

Glaring at him, Lois barked, "Finish it!"

"Finish what?"

It was then that she noticed that the bed was made. "If it's not done right, I'll fix your oatmeal in the morning!"

"What'll you do if I did it right?"

"I'll remember to add the water."

Clark started laughing as he remembered the first time Lois had made oatmeal – stir fried and dry.

Before Lois could respond, Chloe walked in and sat on the bed, slumping. Looking at Clark, she meekly asked, "Do you have any aspirin?"

Turning, he picked a bottle up off of his mother's dresser. "Here… are you feeling OK?"

"I have a head ache and I just suddenly feel tired."

"I'll go get you a glass of water." Lois volunteered, quickly leaving to go down to the kitchen.

Sitting up straighter, Chloe looked up at Clark and softly asked, "Stay away from Lois until I can talk to you tomorrow, OK?"

"What's wrong?"

"Trust me, just stay away."

They could hear Lois quickly ascending the stairs.

Chloe stared at Clark with pleading eyes. "Please, it's important."

"Alright."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The numerals on the clock read 2:37 when Chloe snuck downstairs to the couch where Clark was sleeping. Looking at his peaceful face, she almost hated to wake him…

"I'm awake, Chloe." He said, causing her to jump back, tripping over the coffee table.

Only his super-speed saved her from a nasty fall.

"Thanks, Clark." She said as he helped her stand. 'Lois was right,' she thought, 'he is very gentle.'

Moving to the couch, she sat and looked at Clark. I have an idea and I need your help to prove or disprove it."

"Sure, Chloe. What do you need me to do?"

"Lex said that I have Kryptonite in my blood, which is why I'm a meteor freak."

"So? We talked about this." Clark said, misunderstanding. "I will be there for you, if or when you develop a power."

"I know you will, Clark. That's not what I mean…" And she held out her arm, "What I want is for you to look at my blood and see if there is Kryptonite in it."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure in my life."

Clark looked at her, then he stared at her arm; the skin gave way to muscles, tendons, veins, finally he was looking at the blood rush by. He concentrated as the blood cells grew in size. Finally, he saw a green particle, then another. Willing his vision to return to normal, he looked at her. "I saw a few particles. Why did you want to know?"

"Could it give you problems?"

"It's in very small amounts; I've never felt weak around you. The time I removed the tracker from your shoulder, I felt no effects."

"What about prolonged exposure?" At his curious look, she added. "Like if you and Alicia had been intimate, over time would you have been affected?"

"I don't think so. What is this about?"

"I want you to look at Lois's blood and see if she has red Kryptonite in it."

He shook his head, "Chloe that would be an invasion of her privacy. I can't do that with out her permission."

"I think she may still be under the spell of the love elixir she took Valentine's Day."

"That was months ago!"

"I know, but Kryptonite effects take a while to manifest, and she is acting – unusual."

"You mean towards me?"

"Yes."

"What did she say to you?"

"You know I can't tell you that. Please, just trust me."

He looked at her for a long time, then tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. After a few minutes, he looked at Chloe and smiled, "She's clean."

"That's a relief."

"Now, about Lois's interest in me?"

"Clark, I can't break a confidence, just… She's been hurt before, and she's more vulnerable than she seems."

"So, she likes me?"

Standing, she made her way to the stairs, turned and looked at him. "You need to find out yourself how you feel toward her, and then be sure before you make a decision."

The look on his face was - Quizzical.

"And Clark?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Don't forget, we Lane girls stick up for each other."

Clark couldn't help the feeling of excitement and dread he had. Did he like Lois? Did she like him? Could they be a couple without killing each other? Was he now ready to move forward with his life? And, did Chloe just threaten him?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5 Coffee And Crystals

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Five – Coffee and Crystals**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_And Clark?"_

"_Yes, Chloe?"_

"_Don't forget, we Lane girls stick up for each other."_

_Clark couldn't help the feeling of excitement and dread he had. Did he like Lois? Did she like him? Could they be a couple without killing each other? Was he now ready to move forward with his life? And, did Chloe just threaten him?_

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Five xxxxX**

Lois Lane awoke to her favorite aroma – coffee. The word itself never ceased to arouse her interest; joe, java, espresso, kaffee, brew, Irish, latte, frappe, MacchiatoCafé, coffea, Spanish, Vanilla, cappuccino, mocha, mud, paint remover, Macchiato, espresso, short black, long white, flat white, frappuccino, and battery acid. She had had coffee in more countries than most people could name, and knew each and every savory term and misnomer.

She slid out of bed and straightened the purloined flannel shirt she had slept in, and allowed her nose to lead her out of Clark's room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

She stopped in the kitchen doorway, leaned sultrily against it, and said, "Sweetheart, I love you."

**XxxX**

Clark had been awoken earlier and had super sped through his daily chores, except of course for milking Bossy. It was still early when he had prepared the coffee. Normally he would throw a few grounds into his cup and give it a quick burst of heat vision. This morning there were guests in the house, so he took the time to use the coffee maker; he knew the cousins and their addiction to the dark bean.

He was half way through his first cup, leaning against the kitchen counter beside the coffee pot, when he heard Lois sleepily padding down the stairs. Smiling to himself, he started sweating when she stopped in the doorway, wearing only his blue flannel shirt, and said, "Sweetheart, I love you."

His heart raced as she approached him, a dreamy smile on her face. Stopping in front of him she reached out with one hand and ran it up his sinewy arm. With her other hand, she grazed his chest. Gently she took the coffee mug from him and slowly, sensually, took that desirous first sip.

Stepping away, she gracefully exited the kitchen for the front porch and her favorite perch, the bench swing. Pausing, she took a second to say over her shoulder, "Thanks, Smallville."

Exhaling the breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding, he greedily inhaled fresh air. This was when he heard the chuckle from the living room.

Chloe, wearing another of his flannel shirts, stood there watching Clark sweating and breathing hard, obviously bewildered by her cousin. "That looked hot!"

"Yeah." He replied. "What?"

"The coffee… is it hot?"

"Yeah, I just made it." He wondered to himself if he had any shirts left?

"What did you think I was asking about?"

"The coffee."

"Are you sure you didn't think I was asking about Lois stealing your coffee?"

"no." He barely uttered.

"The show was worth the price of admission."

"Just how much did you see?"

"Enough to know that if you don't like my cousin, you'd better hide in your 'Fortress' for a while."

"Two threats in two days? Are you feeling OK?"

"I feel fine. I just want you to realize how special Lois is, she's more like a big sister to me than a cousin. And if you think there may be something there, then you had better be honest with her – about everything!"

"Chloe…"

"I know that it will be difficult for you."

"But…"

"Hasn't she earned your trust? Hasn't she been looking out for you since she found you in Evan's field? Didn't she look out for your family while you were gone. Clark, she even jumped Titan to protect you!"

The screen door flew open as Clark disappeared.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

It was late afternoon and Chloe was walking through the farthest field the Kent farm had; anything to escape her grumpy cousin. Ever since Clark had disappeared that morning, Lois had been in a bad mood.

She had decided to head back to the house when something hit her on the shoulder, something wet, something cold, and something a little hard. Turning she saw Clark smiling as another snowball hit her shoulder. As a third snowball arched toward her, she was yanked out of its way at super speed by Bart.

"What's the idea, Mee Ameego? " He said as he let her stand a few feet away. "You shouldn't abuse the fair Chloe. She's good for so many other things."

If he hadn't been kissing Chloe's hand, he might have been ready for the snowball that hit him in the face.

"Hey!" he tried to yell while spitting snow out of his mouth.

Chloe, put her hand on his shoulder silencing him. "It's OK, Bart. I know what Clark's telling me."

Standing there, holding a bucket of snow, Clark was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bart." Chloe asked, "Would you wait for us in the barn? Clark and I need to talk for a minute."

"Are you sure goddess?"

"You never let up do you?"

"I'm all about the speed."

"No wonder your called _Impulse_."

"I'm trying to get them to call me, _Flash."_

"How's that coming?"

"Not much luck yet. But you know me, I'll just keep at it."

"So I've noticed. Now will you go to the barn?"

"Of course goddess."

As he vanished, leaving a trail in the tall grass, she turned her attention to Clark. "It looks like you've come to a decision?"

"Yes I have."

"And that is?"

"First Lois and I need to have a talk – about us. If there will be an us, then when she is ready, I will tell her everything."

"Why were you at the 'Fortress'?

"I was preparing it for company."

"I don't understand? What can you do, it's made of crystal."

"Yes, but Kryptonians mastered the manipulation of crystals. I was preparing a room ready for Lois, and arranging for it to be warm."

"You can do that?"

"I can, but it can't be kept that way, in case of uninvited visitors."

"And you thought it would be fun to throw snowballs at me?"

"I brought them for Lois, in case things went well. But I changed my mind, this needs to move at her speed – not mine."

"I can't argue with that, but you will be honest with her, no matter what happens that might change your mind?"

"I promise, Chloe. I will be honest with her. If there is to be a chance for us I have to take that leap of faith."

"Good for you. Now, how about a lift? I don't want to walk all the way back, besides…"

"Besides you want to see how Lois takes the news that I want… a relationship."

"Too true, Boy Scout."

Clark easily picked her up and relatively slowly sped, to protect her from wind burn, toward the house. Stopping a field away, just out of sight, he started to put her down. He suddenly turned her face toward his chest and super sped to the farm house. Setting her down, he disappeared.

Chloe looked around, her and Lois's cars were in flames and Clark's truck looked like it had been blown up. The door to the house had been kicked in and everywhere there were signs of a fight.

Clark reappeared, with a worried look, "Lois isn't here, neither is Bart."

The two friends stood there looking around, Chloe at the destruction, and Clark scanning the surrounding area for any sign of his beloved.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6 Watchtower Babe

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Six – Watchtower Babe**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Chloe looked around, her and Lois's cars were in flames and Clark's truck looked like it had been blown up. The door to the house had been kicked in and everywhere there were signs of a fight._

_Clark reappeared, with a worried look, "Lois isn't here, neither is Bart."_

_The two friends stood there looking around, Chloe at the destruction, and Clark scanning the surrounding area for any sign of his friend, and his beloved._

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Six xxxxX**

The hours Clark had been gone worried Chloe; looking at her watch she noted that it had actually only been 30 minutes. She stayed hidden in an old tool cabinet in the barn, hoping that whatever happened to Lois and Bart wouldn't happen to her.

Clark wasn't answering his cell phone; none of Lois's friends had heard from her, neither had her Editor at _The Inquisitor._ Her father, General Lane, was in a meeting at the Pentagon and couldn't be reached, and Lois's sister Lucy was somewhere north of the South Pole, in other words - whereabouts unknown.

She had called everyone she could think of, including Oliver Queen, Bart's employer. The Justice League changed its flight plan, mid-flight, and was returning from Hawaii; they wouldn't be in the area for at least ten hours.

The silence of the moment was broken by her phone ringing. Noticing Bart's name on the CID, she pushed the talk button.  
"Bart! Where are you? Have you seen Lois? What happened here? We were worried when we saw the cars and…"

Interrupting, Bart silenced her. "Quiet, goddess! I'm alright. When I got to the barn, I saw a low flying helicopter leaving. Seeing the destruction, I knew something was up so I followed the bird. Is Clark there?"

"He's searching Smallville and Metropolis for Lois… and you."

"And in that order I'll bet."

"Well… Where are you?"

"I'm about five miles from Jesse Field. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's about 100 miles north of Smallville. But it was decommissioned after World War II. Now it's used for drag racing on the weekends,"

"That's where I followed the bird to. It's where they are holding Lois. And there's another girl, she doesn't really look like Lois, but she kind of reminds me of her."

"Bart, that sounds like her sister, Lucy!"

"When Lois saw her, she attacked her guards and took a rifle butt to the head."

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure."

Chloe breathed heavily for a few seconds, she was no good to Lois this way. Collecting herself, she asked, "How are they armed?"

"There are 57 armed men here, armed with automatics, Uzis, and explosives. I can't do this alone. I mean, I could carry one of them, but not both. And there are booby traps! If I trip something – I could get away, but not with Lois and her sister."

"Can you tell if there is any Kryptonite in the area, or in their weapons?"

"I didn't see any. Why?"

"I have a plan, but I need Clark. Find someplace to hide where you can see the field. When I tell Clark he'll be there in a heart beat. Let him engage the mercs, you be ready to get the girls to safety."

"You got it, Watchtower babe."

"Bart..."

"Yes?"

"Clark will be… He has feelings for Lois, so stay out of… Just watch out."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chloe was pacing in the barn when Clark appeared, his eyes wild with panic. "I couldn't find her!"

"I know; Bart followed the men that took her."

"Is she OK? Did he rescue her? Where is she?"

"Clark! Let me talk! She has been injured, she attacked her guards and they knocked her out."

Grabbing her arms, he stared into her eyes, "Where is she!"

"First, ouch; watch the arms. Second, Lucy is also a captive. There are 57 armed men with explosives. Bart can't save the girls and fight an army."

"I can."

"That's the plan, you engage while he gets the girls to safety."

"Where are they?"

"First, put on this ski mask."

His eyes asked, 'why?'

"To protect your identity."

"OK, now what?" The look in his eyes told her that he wouldn't wait any longer for her to tell him.

"They are at Jesse Field."

Chloe expected him to speed off, instead she saw him just stand there. She felt the wind pick up, as her hair started to blow into her face. And Clark just stood there; the wind swirling around him, a look of fierce determination on his face. Then he crouched and leapt into the air. She saw him soar high, then head north, leaving with a sonic boom.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7 The 57

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Seven – The 57**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Chloe expected him to speed off, instead he just stood there. She felt the wind pick up, as her hair started to blow into her face. Clark still just stood there, the wind swirling around him, then he crouched and leapt into the air. She saw him soar high, then head north, leaving with a sonic boom._

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Seven xxxxX**

Bart leaned against the back wall of the hanger, hidden from sight by the heavy shadow of late afternoon. He was growing impatient waiting for Clark top show up. Three seconds later, he jumped as a sonic boom reverberated through the hanger, and a man seemed to fall from the sky.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Chloe was still standing staring up at the sky when several dark green army Hummers roared up to the Kent farm house. She was choking on the dust when she saw a familiar figure strutting toward her.

"Good to see you safe, Chloe. Where's my daughter?"

Looking at him in disbelief, she choked out, "You're supposed to be in Washington."

"No time for pleasantries, I need to see Lois now!"

"I've been trying to call you."

"My Aide was instructed to make it seem like I was in committee meetings."

Crossing her arms, Chloe frowned, "What's going on Uncle Sam?"

Looking at her, he recognized the stubbornness all the Lane girls seemed to have. He smiled to himself; she is so like his little sister, her mother. "Alright, Chloe. This morning a package was sent to my office, it contained photographs of Lucy - someone has kidnapped her. Intelligence tells me she is in this part of the country. As soon as we know where, I'm leading my men in. Now, where is Lois?"

"She is at Jesse Field…"

"What is she doing there?"

"…with Lucy."

Sam Lane slumped, "She's been kidnapped too?" Then his head shot up. "How do you know where they are?"

"A friend saw Lois being taken and followed."

Grabbing her by the arm, he drug her to his Hummer.

"Let go of me!"

"You'll be safer with me, they might target you next."

"Why would they target me?"

"They are targeting my loved ones. Now get in."

Stunned by the taciturn General's admission, she complied, and the convoy sped away to the north in a cloud of dust.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The tarmac that Clark had landed on had broken into a giant spider web. He stood there, in the middle of 57 mercenary types, and clenched his jaw muscles. The landing had been harder than he had expected, but that just worked to turn his resolve to steel!

All arms were aimed at him. He had landed where he could see Lois and her sister; Lois lay unconscious, while Lucy was bound with ropes. The two mercs guarding the girls screamed when their weapons suddenly melted, dropping their guns, they ran to another merc that had the look of a medic.

Then --- he turned his attention to the other 55…

**XxxX**

Lucy was terrified, she had been abducted in Montreal, and taken to an abandoned air base, probably in the states. Then her sister had been brought to her, only to be knocked out when she attacked the guards. Now a strange man had fallen from the sky, and was just standing there.

For a reason she did not understand, her guards had screamed, dropped their weapons, and ran off. The man in the ski mask was scary, but he was just standing there, looking at her and Lois. Then the bullets started to fly and she was so rapidly moved, that it was several seconds before she realized that she was safe in a hanger far from the action.

Then Lois appeared beside her, being held by a teenage boy wearing a red hoodie and matching sunglasses, with the cockiest smirk she had ever seen.

"Hey, mahmmah ceetah. Hold still a second so I can untie you." His grin was annoying and at the same time, comforting.

Her bonds were gone in a second, but he took his time examining Lois, she noticed that her sister was pale. "What's wrong with her?" She asked as she moved to sit beside Lois, tenderly moving the hair from her sister's face with her finger tips.

Bart pulled his t-shirt off and pressed it against Lois's back. "Besides the lump on her head, she took a bullet before I could get her out of there."

"You should have taken her first."

"I did what I thought was best. I didn't even know if she was alive, so I got you to safety first."

**XxxX**

Clark walked coolly toward the obvious leader. The man had ice water in his veins, firing shot after shot at Clark's face. When he reached the man, Clark pulled the gun away, hearing the snap of the trigger finger. Grabbing him by the arm, Clark turned and slung the man into a cluster of his men.

A monster of a man, at least twice Clark's size, grabbed Him from behind, only to be flipped onto the hood of a nearby Hummer, crushing the hood down and leaving the man unconscious.

Quickly, he flipped a pickup truck out of his way, exposing a half dozen of the mercs. As they fled he brought his hands together in a thunderous clap; the concussion of which knocked them off their feet. A passing motorcyclist lost his grip on both his Uzi and his bike; Clark caught the bike and threw it through the cab of a Semi, completely destroying the instrument panel.

Still receiving resistance, he x-rayed the area, making note of his enemy's positions. The leader and a dozen of his men were to his left, the rest were to his right. The firing intensified as he turned to his right. He could hear the leader shouting orders. Glancing toward the leader, he concentrated on a car near him. When the heat blast left his eyes, he turned to face the majority of the enemy. When the car exploded, throwing the leader back, he super sped through the enemy. Trucks flew like paper planes while bodies were strewn like chaff.

Fist and guns were used against him, but he just kept coming. Rifle stocks broke where he was hit and fist were broken in futile attempts to subdue him.

When the fighting was over, he stood holding the leader by the throat. "Why did you kidnap those two women?"

"Offspring of an American…" The leader started with a heavy Middle Easter accent.

Squeezing the throat for a second, Clark again asked, "Why did you kidnap those two women?"

"American pig…"

He turned the leaders head until it was facing the tarmac, Clark stared at the same spot until the tar was boiling. "Last chance."

"We were hired to distract their father so he couldn't testify at a Committee hearing next week." The leader whined in perfect Mid-western English.

"Who hired you?"

"I don't know."

Clark lowered the leaders face closer to the boiling hot tar.

"It's the truth, I swear! The arrangements were made over the internet. I was paid 10 million dollars, US, to set this up."

"When the authorities arrive, tell them everything, or I'll be back for you."

Seconds later, the 57 were in the brig.

Feeling unsatisfied after restraining himself with the mercs, Clark looked at the vehicles and smiled…

**XxxX**

A shadow suddenly loomed over Lucy and Bart, and they heard Clark ask, "How is she?"

Not understanding or recognizing the masked man, Lucy threw herself over Lois. "Don't hurt her!"

"Relax Lucy," a warm and familiar voice said, "I'm a friend."

"She's alive; besides the probable concussion, she took a bullet in the back. Boy Scout, I'm sorry man."

While they were talking Lucy stared at the one called, Boy Scout. His clothes had been shot to rags, but his stance and demeanor indicated that he had received no injury. The way he stood seemed familiar, the way he spoke sounded familiar, and his blue eyes looked familiar. But it was his compassion that told her who it was – Clark Kent! Why would he put on a disguise? Unless, it was to protect… for now, she would keep his identity a secret.

Suddenly, she noticed that Clark was standing, holding Lois close along his body in an intimate embrace. With one hand he held Bart's blood soaked shirt to her back, with the other he held her head close to his chest. He looked up and a part of the roof disintegrated – then he and Lois flew upward through the still smoldering hole and disappeared into the twilight.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8 The Flirt

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Eight – The Flirt**

**A/N:** Thank you Austin for the beta work, it is more valued than you think.

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Suddenly, she noticed that Clark was standing, holding Lois close along his body in an intimate embrace. With one hand he held Bart's blood soaked shirt to her back, with the other he held her head close to his chest. He looked up and a part of the roof disintegrated – he and Lois flew upward through the still smoldering hole and disappeared into the twilight._

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Eight xxxxX**

Two hours later, Sam Lane and his troops roared onto Jesse field. Almost immediately they saw a pile of destroyed vehicles, fuel burning, oil smoking, two dozen cars and trucks were crushed and thrown into the pile, and they appeared to be partially melted.

He was out of the Hummer as soon as the convoy stopped. "Chloe, I want you to stay here."

"Uncle Sam," she stated with conviction, "I'm an adult…"

Cutting her off, he sternly said, "I know that, and you are also a very good reporter. But this is an unsecured arena and I will not have you jeopardized!"

"But…"

"Corporal, see that she stays in the vehicle!"

"Yes, Sir."

General Lane ordered his troops to fan out and look for survivors. It only took 20 minutes for him to be beckoned over to the old brig, along with the medics.

"What have you found Sergeant? Is it my daughters?"

Standing straight as a ramrod, he replied crisply, "Sir! You might want to see for yourself."

Stepping through the door, he saw Lucy sitting at a desk, in front of an empty pizza box, sipping a chocolate milkshake, and flirting with a couple of privates standing guard by the door that accessed the cells.

Not saying a word he grabbed her into a bear hug and tears threatened to fall – but didn't dare.

Holding her out, he looked her over, head to toe and back again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, General."

"Where's Lo?"

"He took her to get medical treatment."

"Who took her?"

"Boy Scout."

"A boy scout was here?"

"No General, he was called Boy Scout."

"Who are you talking about?"

"One of the men that rescued us."

"Who was it that rescued you?"

"Boy Scout and Flash."

"Are you saying that two men did all this?"

"I only saw two, but I was in a hanger when the fighting broke out, so I don't know for sure how many there were."

"So where are they now?"

"Boy Scout took Lois to get medical treatment…"

"What happened to her?"

"She fought the guards…"

"That's my girl."

"…but there were too many of them and she took a rifle butt to the head…"

The look on the General's face got even harder in his anger.

"…then during the rescue, she was shot in the back."

His face flushed red, "They should have called the authorities."

"I don't know if there would have been time. They were upset that they hadn't heard from you."

Sam Lane bowed his head; "Sergeant!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Start making calls: hospitals, clinics, doctors, FBI, CIA, NSA – any one you can think of. I want my daughter's whereabouts and condition - ASAP!"

"Yes Sir!" Turning, he marched outside.

"Now, Lucy – what was done with your captors?"

"They are in the brig, we were standing guard."

"Who is with you?"

"Flash."

"Where is he, I'd like to thank him for your rescue." He added to himself, 'And beat him to a pulp for getting my little Lo shot!'

"He left when you and your men arrived."

"We'll find him."

"I don't think he's still on the base."

"He couldn't have gotten far."

"You're probably right," she smiled wryly, "Why don't you check on the prisoners?"

He looked at her and frowned, she knew more than she was saying. Still, he walked to the brig doorway and looked through – the half dozen cells were full of injured prisoners.

"Lucy, why don't you go and keep your cousin company?"

She stood quickly, "Chloe's here?"

Turning to one of his escorts, he ordered, "Escort my daughter to my vehicle."

"Yes, Sir."

After she had left, he turned to the medic and asked, "How many casualties?"

"As far as we can tell, Sir, there are 55 with abrasions, a few with breaks, maybe 30 with concussions, two with severely burned hands, and no fatalities."

What do you mean, as far as you can tell? I expect you to be more precise."

"Sir! There is a problem preventing us from examining the prisoners."

"Well, Private, out with it!"

"Sir, the doors are welded shut!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9 The Palace Of Ice

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Nine – The Palace Of Ice**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_Sir! There is a problem preventing us from examining the prisoners."_

"_Well, Private, out with it!"_

"_Sir, the doors are welded shut!"_

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Nine xxxxX**

The snow fell from Clark's boots as he carried Lois into the Fortress. It took him only seconds to find the dais he needed; gently he placed her on it. The amber light, that lit the dais, let him know that the sensors were scanning her.

Looking away, he called, "Jor El!"

"_**Yes, my son?"**_

"This is my friend, Lois Lane…"

"_**Once before, she was here."**_

"She has been injured."

"_**Yes, My Son. I sense a concussion and a lead projectile…"**_

"Help her!"

"_**Of course; first you need to prepare her."**_

"What do I need to do?"

"_**Remove her attire."**_

"I can't…"

"_**The clothing will interfere with the process."**_

A nearby crystal hummed and a hidden drawer slid out revealing a silver blanket.

"_**Take the blanket to cover her."**_

"But…"

"_**Remove her attire, the cloth from her hair, and the lenses from her eyes."**_

Moving to Lois's side, he paused and thought, 'Lois is going to kill me for this…'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Several hours later a pair of green eyes opened. "Oh man…" she muttered, "I must be dead."

"_No, my daughter." _A soft, warm, feminine voice answered, _"You are very much alive."_

"But I'm in the Palace of Ice; the last time I was here I was dead."

"_No, my daughter you were alive then, as you are alive now."_

Lois tried to rise, but found that she couldn't. "Why can't I move? Who are you? Why am I captive? What do you want?"

"_Relax my daughter, you were injured. It was necessary to immobilize you. That restriction will be necessary only for a short while longer. Perhaps it will ease your mind if I show you around_."

"If I'm immobilized how can you…"

She felt no movement, but she was moved into a vertical position.

"How…?"

"_The force field that holds you allows me to move you around."_

"Where am I?"

"_You are in Kal El's home."_

"I don't know a Cal L."

"_The earth family that adopted him gave him their own name."_

"Earth family!?" Then a face came to mind, "Clark!"

"_Yes, my daughter. Your heart leads you well."_

"My heart! What do you mean?"

"_You love him."_

"I most certainly do not!"

"_The sensors that are monitoring your health tell me different."_

"Wha… How?"

"_Perhaps I should introduce myself?"_

"Yes, where are you?"

"My dear, I am all around you."

"I don't understand?"

"_I am part of the computer is the simple explanation."_

"So what is the difficult explanation?"

"_Lara El's brain was the template for my programming. I have all of her knowledge and experiences."_

"Who was Lara El?"

"_Jor El's wife and Kal El's mother."_

"You seem like a real person. So you run this… complex?"

"_No, my daughter. Jor El's mind was also impressed upon this computer, he runs the Fortress's computers. He was the scientist of the family. I was what could simply be considered a housewife, although I was trained as a medical technician."_

"Like a nurse?"

"_Closer to a doctor; but with our physiologies and technologies the comparisons are minimal."_

"Where is Clark?"

She was turned until she could see a blue column of light with Clark standing in the middle of it. "Is he OK?" She asked as she was guided toward him.

"_Jor El is instructing him on the procedures of flight."_

"He can fly?"

"_Among other things."_

"What other _things_?"

"_He wishes to tell you himself."_

"How do you know? He is very good at being evasive when it comes to talking about himself."

"_Prior to his bringing you here, he had spent several hours preparing a room for you."_

"He is keeping me here! I won't be a prisoner!"

"_You misunderstand…"_

"I was brought here against my will! What is there to understand?"

"_Kal El was planning to tell you his secrets. The room is for your comfort, he was hoping you would become… a frequent visitor."_

"Taking a lot for granted, isn't he?"

"_I believe he called it a 'leap of faith'."_

"I don't understand. Why was he preparing a room for me?"

"_Look around you, this is a Kryptonian abode."_

"Kryp what?"

"_Krypton is the planet of Kal El's origin. This structure is a replica of his father's laboratory and our home on that world."_

"It's beautiful."

"_That it is. If you will notice there is a lack of functional furniture and amenities – for humans."_

"But still, a room just for me?"

"_You are physically unsuited for the arctic climate."_

"It doesn't feel cold to me."

"_If you weren't in the healing field, you would be freezing."_

"Clark doesn't feel the cold?"

"_He feels temperatures; they do not affect his body the way they do a human's."_

The field had stopped directly in front of where Clark was being instructed.

"When can I talk to him?"

"_Soon; you may leave the healing field anytime you wish."_

"You said I couldn't?"

"_The process is now complete. You may leave whenever you wish…"_

"Now!"

''… _I would recommend I take you to your room first."_

"No. I'll walk. How long did the procedure take?"

"_43 earth hours."_

"What!?"

"_You were severely injured."_

"How severely?"

"_A concussion, blood loss, and a lead projectile tore your pancreas."_

"I don't even feel sore."

"_We also corrected your myopia."_

"Wow. I don't get it, why are you helping me?"

"_Kal El asked us to see to your comfort and wellbeing."_

"Thank you. What has Clark been doing while I was being treated?"

"_He has been receiving flight instruction."_

"Why?"

"_His landing with you was less than auspicious. He was concentrating on keeping you safe and nearly damaged this structure… But that's not important."_

'He flew me here.' She thought to herself. 'We need to have a long talk.'

"Lara?"

"_Yes, my daughter."_

"Why do you call me your daughter?"

"_That is another thing for Kal El to explain."_

Lois looked at Clark through the blue light and smiled. "I want to talk to Clark. Please release me now."

"_As you wish, Kal El will be through in a few minutes."_

As the light changed color, releasing her, Lois felt her feet touch down onto the cold crystal floor, and her blanket fell away…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10 Chocolate Chips And Secrets

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Ten – Chocolate Chips And Secrets**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

Lois looked at Clark through the blue light and smiled. "I want to talk to Clark. Please release me now."

"_As you wish, Kal El will be through in a few minutes."_

As the light changed color, releasing her, Lois felt her feet touch down onto the cold crystal floor, and her blanket fell to the ground.

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Ten xxxxX**

Three Star General, Sam Lane was pacing in his eldest daughter's apartment above the Talon. His little Lo had been missing for three days. The cigar he was chewing on fell apart; he tossed it into the trash, and pulled a fresh one from his pocket.

Watching from the sofa was his only niece, Chloe Sullivan. She was concerned; she knew that her best friend, Clark Kent, had taken Lois to receive medical help after he had rescued her from the mercenaries. He had left Lucy, Lois's sister, in the care of the young speedster, Bart Allen, often called Impulse or as he preferred, the Flash. Her uncle knew nothing of this, and she couldn't enlighten him without compromising her friends' freedom and security. What bothered her most were the winks Lucy kept giving her.

The Justice League was in Metropolis, trying to find Lois and Clark. So far they had found no trace of either Lois or Clark. It seemed to Chloe that Oliver was more upset that his ex-girlfriend was with Clark than that she was missing, AC was his usual smiling self, and Victor was as stoic as ever.

She needed a change of scenery, and could think of no better place than the Kent farm. Excusing herself, she went to the bathroom and called Martha Kent.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent."

"Chloe," she said recognizing the voice, "I've asked you to call me Martha."

"I know, sorry. Martha, have you heard from them yet?"

"No, and I'm getting worried."

"Bart said that Clark was fine. I'm sure we would have heard if anything… If Lois was…"

"I know. I just wish I knew where they were."

Chloe thought for a minute, "I think they are at the Fortress. Clark once told me that the Fortress has advanced medical facilities, and that the Jor El program could be persuaded to use them on humans."

"I had forgotten, Chloe, thank you for reminding me."

"Listen, I don't mean to be presumptuous, but Lois's apartment is getting small…"

Interrupting, Martha Kent laughed. "Of course, I would love for you to come for dinner."

"Lucy and the General are here."

"There's always room for a hungry person at our table. It's a Kent family tradition."

"When should we come over?"

"You can come now if you want. Dinner won't be ready until 7:00, but I'm sure the change of scenery will do everyone good."

"Thanks, Mrs.… I mean Martha."

"Tell the General, I have fresh home made bread, chocolate chip cookies, apple pie, and cherry cobbler." Anticipating the question, she answered,"I bake when I'm worried."

"Do you need for us to bring anything?"

"Just yourselves."

"See you soon."

**XxxX**

Chloe's car stopped at the Kent farmhouse roughly 25 minutes later. After greeting Martha, the General took off to walk the fences of the farm. Lucy and Chloe helped with the chicken and dumplings, and then stepped outside into the cool air.

Chloe sat on the bench swing, while Lucy gave her an appraising look. "Do you know Clark's secret?"

"Clark doesn't have any secrets."

"You sure?"

"He's my best friend, if he had a secret I'd know."

Lucy stood up straight, crossed her arms, and cocked her head exactly the way Lois does. At the same time, her usual carefree eyes bore into Chloe's. She then turned and strode to the barn.

Shocked at how Lois-like Lucy was behaving, Chloe followed her into the barn. Looking around, and not finding her, she climbed the steps to the loft. There she found Lucy, staring at a group picture of Lois, Clark, Jimmy, and Chloe, taken at a picnic last month.

"It took me a few minutes, but I recognized him."

"Clark? You should recognize him, you stayed with the Kent's the last time you were in Smallville."

"He has the most beautiful blue eyes, don't you think?"

She had to admit they were something else, just not to Lucy. Taking the picture from her, Chloe traced Jimmy's the jaw line. "I'm rather fond of green eyes. Are you interested in Clark?"

"I might be, if he wasn't in love with my sister."

"How do you know that?"

"These eyes belong to the man that took Lois away."

"You must be mistaken…"

"These eyes looked at her with care, concern, devotion, and love. The way he flew with her in his arms… Nothing was going to stop him from getting her the help she needed. Chloe, his clothes were shot to rags, but I still recognized him."

"So?"

"You knew about Clark."

"I… Really…"

"You can stop there cuz. Is he another one of the meteor freaks you used to write about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The glare Lucy shot her might have even harmed Clark.

"No, Lucy, he's something else."

"What is he?"

"Please, let him tell you, in his own time."

"OK, cuz."

"Can you keep this a secret?"

"Why should I?"

"The government would want to study him like a lab rat or worse… And he couldn't go around saving people like he does now. This was the second time he has saved you."

Thinking that a guardian angel wasn't the worst thing to have, she answered, "I'll keep quiet about Clark… …as long as he doesn't hurt Lois."

As they were standing there, staring at each other, a sonic boom shook the barn.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11 Exhausted And Excited

**A/N:** I owe my beta Austin a big thank you. It's good o be working with you again.

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Eleven – Exhausted And Excited**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_Please, let him tell you, in his own time." _

"_OK, cuz. I'll keep quiet about Clark… …as long as he doesn't hurt Lois." _

_As they were standing there, staring at each other, a sonic boom shook the barn._

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Eleven xxxxX**

Not realizing until that moment that she was naked, Lois angrily scooped up the blanket that had fallen from her. "Where are my clothes!? And what's with giving Clark a free show!?"

"_Relax my daughter. He cannot see you while he is in the field of learning."_

Still angry, Lois barked. "Where's my room?"

"_The pink crystals will lead you to your accommodations."_

To Lois's amazement, in the forest of white crystal pillars a trail of pink radiated. Quickly, she followed only a short distance before coming face to face with a pink wall.

"What do I do now?" She asked, looking up in the air.

"_It is a force field, attuned to your DNA. Just touch it."_

She touched it, and her hand seemed to pass through like it was water. Touching it was simple; convincing her mind that she could pass through a solid looking object was something else. But the warmth her hand felt once it was through the wall almost pulled her freezing body through.

Stepping through, she was enveloped in warm air. "This feels good."

"_The room was designed by Kal El especially with you in mind, although a room has been needed for some time."_

"Why? Who else has been here?"

"_Besides you and Martha Kent, Chloe Sullivan has been here a few times."_

"CHLOE KNOWS HIS SECRET!?!?"

"_No need to yell, I can hear you anywhere in the Fortress. Chloe has been Kal El's ally on many of his missions."_

"Missions? You make him sound like a soldier."

"_He was sent to earth to… Kal El wishes to tell you himself."_

"Is he through with his instructions yet?"

"_It will not be long now. Perhaps you would like to be clad in something other than a blanket?"_

"Please!" Lois self-consciously wrapped her arms around herself, holding the blanket tighter. "Anything would be better."

_"The blanket was because Kal El was shy about undressing you."_

"He - WHAT!?"

"_He was very nervous about how you would react. By your posture and speech, it would seem his worries are warranted. The removal of your attire was necessary for optimal maintenance. Trust that Kal El only did what was necessary."_

Lois was pacing the room, she sneered, "Trust Smallville! I'll bet he copped a feel!"

Before her a half sized 3D image of herself and Clark appeared. She was covered in blood and laying on a crystal dais that glowed amber. At no time did Clark appear to be enjoying himself. The gentle way that he treated her was less of a surprise than the tears that were in his eyes. He treated her with deference, covering her as soon as possible. The bloody rags that had been her clothes scared her. "Just how close to death was I?"

"_Closer than you were after the plane crash."_

Stunned, Lois dropped to the floor and heaved; the heaves were dry, but left her feeling very weak.

Nearby, a column hummed and a panel slid open, a glass of water sat there waiting for her.

Reaching over, Lois took the glass and sipped the cool water. "Thank you. Lara."

"_An understandable reaction, I felt the recording would bear more weight than my words."_

"You were right." She looked around the room for the first time. The furniture was made of crystal, but the pieces were familiar. Judging from the furniture, he remembered that she likes the Missionary style.

"Is the furniture of Krypton design?"

"_No, Kal El brought a book of designs with him. He could have made the colors and appearance to match, but he felt you would appreciate the furniture in its crystalline appearance."_

"It's lovely…" She stared at what looked like a fairy princess's room, and then collected herself. "I mean it's alright."

She picked up a pillow from the couch, "This pillow, where did he get it?"

"_It was manufactured here in the Fortress."_

"Remarkable." Espying a bowl of her favorite fruit, Lois grabbed a peach and bit into its sweet flesh. "Don't tell me this was made here too?"

"_No, Clark ran to Argentina. He wanted you to remember this place as special."_

Finishing the fruit, and then another, Lois smiled. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"_Understandable. Would you like to choose a dress now?"_

"Perhaps we should start with underwear."

A column hummed and a drawer opened_. "These are based on what you were wearing when you arrived. And these should prove comfortable and warm."_ Another drawer opened revealing a pair of white, low-heeled boots.

"They look wonderful, but…"

Interrupting, Lara had news. _"Kal El is through with his instructions and is on his way here. There is an assortment of dresses in the closet. If I may recommend…"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Clark stood at the doorway to Lois's room, he was exhausted and excited. Nearly two full days of flight instruction had taken a lot out of him, but nothing would keep him from Lois now; nothing, except her genetically coded door, that is.

He knew that she had heard him knock. Her yelling, 'Hold your damn horses', the third time he had knocked had been proof of that. There was always the chance that she was angry again.

Not for the first time in the last two days, Clark regretted leaving his father's wristwatch on his dresser. Of course, had he worn it, it would have been destroyed when he rescued Lois and Lucy.

After an eternity or two, the force field deactivated just long enough for him to enter.

He stood, just inside the doorway, and stared at her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders; looking down in an attempt to keep from staring, he saw the fitted white boots and the wide slits that went several inches higher up her thighs than was necessary to make his knees weak. Forcing his eyes away from the exposed flesh of her thighs, he took note of the way the full length dress clung to and accentuated her form; from its hem to the simple chain that held the neck together, from the very short sleeves to the rather generous lack of cloth, just the shape of his family emblem, below her throat. Before today, he was convinced that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; right now, she was even lovelier.

She stepped toward him, smiling.

His heart raced as she stopped in front of him. Then she slapped him.

"That is for all the lies you've told me!"

She slapped him again.

"That is for all the times you've looked out for me."

She slapped him a third time.

"That is for griping about me using up all the hot water!"

She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his head down for a kiss. As his hands touched her waist she pushed back.

"That is for saving my life!"

She pulled him into another kiss. As his hands touched her waist she pushed back.

"That is for all the times you've looked out for me."

She pulled him into a third kiss. As his hands touched her waist, she deepened the kiss. After a short eternity, she pushed away.

"That is for respecting me."

"Lois, I lo…"

Stopping his words with her fingertips to his lips, she said, "Before anything else, you are going to explain all this. No more lies, I want the full story." She led him to a chair, pushed him onto it, then she sat on the sofa in the almost predatory manner that only Lois Lane could.

Clark swallowed and looked at her. Closing his eyes, he began his story, "Several light years from earth, there was a planet called Krypton…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In a nearby crystal column, two programs compared notes.

"_She is pushy, I don't like that."_

"_She is strong, strong enough for him."_

"_She is opinionated."_

"_She challenges him, he needs that."_

"_She… is physically attractive."_

"_She is more than that."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Her genetic code shows that she is of Kawatche lineage."_

"_When they mate, will the bonding occur?"_

"_Most likely, and the degradation of powers will not be as severe with our grandchildren as with a pure blood earthling."_

"Thank you, wife."

"You are welcome, husband."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**TBC…**

**A/N:** In the 'Skinwalker' episode, legend has it that men from the stars mated with Indian women, creating the Kawatche tribe. The same tribe that created the drawings of the prophecies, in the Kawatche cave, that have affected Clark Kent's life so much in _Smallville_.


	12. Chapter 12 The Woman Of Mettle

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Twelve – The Woman Of Mettle**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_Her genetic code shows that she is of Kawatche lineage."_

"_When they mate, will the bonding occur?"_

"_Most likely, and the degradation of powers will not be as severe with our grandchildren as with a pure blood earthling."_

"Thank you, wife."

"You are welcome, husband."

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Twelve xxxxX**

Clark landed a field away from the farmhouse, behind a low hill. Releasing his passenger, he stepped back.

"That was so cool!"

"I think so too." Smiling, he stepped to her and pushed the hood of her white cloak back. Looking her face over he said, "No windburn."

"You were showing off with that Sonic boom weren't you?"

"You kissed me."

"So?"

"So I felt like showing off - to impress you."

Stepping back, she returned his smile, and sighed, "You do, Smallville, you really do." Unfastening the front of the cloak, she threw it open. "I love this cloak, and it goes with this dress that Lara made for me."

"I never thought I'd see you happy in a dress."

"Don't get used to it!"

"I guess I'll just have to enjoy staring into your beautiful eyes."

Kissing him, she deepened the kiss before breaking it. "So are you an eye man, or are you a leg man?"

Pulling her to him, he kissed her neck, "I think I'm a 'Lois' man."

"Smart, Farm Boy." She said, mussing his hair.

Before they could kiss again, Lucy and Chloe came running over the hill. Lucy grabbed Lois into a bear hug, while Chloe did her best to do the same to Clark. The hugs were strong and reciprocated.

Excited with the return of their kith and kin, Lucy and Chloe assail the two with questions.

"Where were you?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why didn't you call?"

"You've been gone for three days!"

"70 hours!"

"Nice dress!"

"Cool outfit!"

--

Chloe pulled Clark aside. "Lucy knows that it was you that rescued them."

"How did she find out? You didn't…"

"Of course not! She recognized you."

"How!?"

"You must have made a bigger impression on her than you thought, and your clothes were shot to pieces."

"Can I trust her to keep me a secret? Will she tell?"

"She said as long as you don't hurt Lois…"

"Not a chance!"

"She looks pretty happy. Where'd the outfit come from?"

"The Lara program made it."

"Kryptonian fashion – nice. Is Lois alright?"

"Absolutely perfect."

"I mean physically."

"Better than perfect!"

"Down boy. You still need to be careful - the General is on the farm."

The look of alarm in his eyes gave her a smile. Trust her uncle to scare a superhuman. She then noticed something. "Clark, Lucy said your clothes were shot to rags. Where did the white slacks and dress shirt come from?"

"Jor El had the computers replicate them. I don't think he had fashion or color on his mind."

--

"Lois, you look wonderful!"

"Thanks, Luce," leaning forward she whispered, "I'm in love!"

"And he loves you too."

"How do you know?"

"If you could see the way he looks at you, you wouldn't ask."

Remembering that her sister crushed on him the last time they met, Lois asked, "So… are you OK with this?"

Lucy just raised an eyebrow.

Knowing her sister's question, she answered, "Him and me… together."

"Are you happy?"

"Just between you and me… Very."

"Then I'm happy." She thought for a second, and then asked, "Why don't you want him to know?"

"Gotta' keep him on his toes."

"Why? He's gorgeous!"

"I am worth the effort."

"But he flies, is super strong, and bullet-proof."

"What do you mean?"

"While you were sleeping through our captivity," she mercilessly teased her big sister, "he was incredible, facing those armed men alone!"

"He used his powers in front of you?"

"He was wearing a ski mask."

"Then how…?"

"He must have taken over a thousand rounds and came out without a scratch, his clothes on the other hand…"

"He was shot!?"

"Except for the two guarding us, everyone opened fire on him, and he just stood there taking it."

"Then what?"

"Another guy, super sped us away. That was when you were shot."

Lois grabbed Lucy into a clinch. "I am so glad that you are OK!" Taking her shoulders, she held her out at arms length. "You are OK, right?"

"I am fine sis; not a scratch."

--

Chloe and Clark walked up to the sisters.

Lucy ran to Clark and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you!" She repeated, "Thank you! For saving us."

"You're welcome," he muttered uneasily, "And uh…"

"Don't worry." She said, giving Chloe a wink, "I won't tell anyone about your powers." Letting go, she stepped back and placed her hands on her hips, "Unless of course you hurt Lois!"

"I'd never…" Turning to Lois he asked, "Why does everyone think I will hurt you?"

Stepping to him, Lois took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Because, only you can."

Blushing, Clark fought for words, then he offered Lois his arm, "Shall we?"

Laughing, Lois took his arm. As they started walking toward the farmhouse, she said, "Smallville, you are so old fashioned."

"Is that bad?"

"It's perfectly you."

"Is that good?"

"I'll let you know, _Smallville_." She said, purring his moniker.

As they approached the barn, the General stepped out.

"Lois!"

"General."

He grabbed her and looked her over. "You look well."

"I had good doctors." She was glad that Clark had taken the time to prepare her with a cover story.

"I couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"At a private clinic."

"But Clark could find you?"

"I called Clark."

"He's been gone as long as you have!"

"He kept me company."

"You should have called me!"

"Your whereabouts are almost always classified."

"A call from you would have gotten through to me."

"It hasn't before, not often anyway."

Realizing the truth in her words, he set his jaw. "I'm sorry, Lo."

Her father apologizing shocked her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Health alright?"

"Yes."

"Then what is bothering you?"

"Seeing my little Lo in a wedding dress."

"This is not a… I'm not… We're not… You have some nerve! Absent! Out of touch for weeks, if not months, at a time! And you want to act hurt finding me married to someone I love?"

"Lo…"

Clark wrapped his arm around her waist, and whispered into her ear, "You really love me?"

Turning to him she smiled, "Yes, Smallville, I love you." Facing her father, she smiled in the way Clark recognized as malicious. "We aren't married. But get used to his face," she said while leaning possessively into Clark, "it's going to be around."

--

"Clark!"

At the sound of his mother's voice, he turned his head, and then led Lois to the porch where his mother was waiting.

Meeting them halfway, she embraced them both with the type of passion only a mother can get away with. "I'm so glad you are back! Both of you!"

"Hi Mom." Clark said, feeling a little left out as the two women talked.

"We're fine, Martha." Lois said, giving her another hug, then softly into her ear, "We were with his Krypton parents."

Martha stiffened at the familiarity Lois seemed to have with Clark's birth parents. "Did they hurt you?"

"They treated my wounds and gave us a chance to get to know each other." She said while taking Clark's hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I trust Lara, I didn't interact with Jor El much."

Seeing the General approaching, Martha whispered, "We'll talk later."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

That evening, after the General had left, Lucy had gone with Chloe to Lois's apartment, and Martha had gone to bed; Lois met Clark in the loft.

Sitting beside him on the couch, she offered comfort. "Well, the General's gone."

"I'm glad," he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, "it's like he's made of Kryptonite."

"He affects everyone like that."

"Except his daughter."

"I've built up an immunity over the years, but talking about the General is not why I'm here." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Good." He said while wrapping his arm around her.

Looking up at Clark, she bit her lip and asked, "When I was injured, why did you take me to the Fortress instead of to Chloe?"

"I thought of Chloe first, but as I was flying from the farm, I saw your father and his men approaching. I figured she would hitch a ride…"

"Fooled you, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. But the outcome was the same; you needed immediate medical help and taking the time to find Chloe wasn't an option."

"In a way I'm glad. What happens to her when she uses her power is horrible, it hurts to see her adopt the health of an injured person, and taking me to the Fortress removed a lot of the barriers you and I had between us."

"I'm glad you are alright with this… with me, Lois."

She put her arm across his chest and snuggled close. "Now what, Smallville?"

"Now, we have a decision to make."

"Do we tell them?"

"Do we even have a choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lois, look at the way we're sitting. We've openly talked about being in love, in spite of what you told Lucy about keeping me on my toes."

Slapping his shoulder, she frowned, "I forgot about your hearing."

"You can't blame my hearing, Chloe heard you too."

"Are you saying I have a big mouth?"

Leaning his head over, he kissed her. "Nope, seems the perfect size to me."

"You're just saying that to get out of trouble."

"If I wanted to get out of trouble, I'd just take you flying."

Lois jumped up and headed for the stairs, "My cloak is in my car…"

Super speeding in front of her, Clark stopped her. "Maybe later, we still need to decide."

"I could kill Jor El for not telling us."

"Actually, I think it was more Lara on this one. Besides, he's been…"

She could see the anger starting to rise in him with the memory of his dead world. "I'm sorry, Clark, I didn't…"

He stopped her with a kiss. "You… You did nothing wrong. I'm just… Let's get back on track." He said, leading her back to the couch.

"Alright, I just wish we had been told first."

"I do too; would it have made a difference?"

Thinking for a moment, Lois looked him in the eye and smiled. "No. Not for me."

"Me either; there is one good thing about it."

"What's that?"

"We knew that we were in love before we 'bonded'."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC… (There will be a 13****th**** chapter!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Lois Lane Queen Of Flannel

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Thirteen –- Lois Lane - Queen Of Flannel**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"…_I just wish we had been told first."_

"_I do too; would it have made a difference?"_

"_Not for me."_

"_Me either, but there is one good thing about it."_

"_What's that?"_

"_We knew before we 'bonded' that we were in love."_

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Thirteen xxxxX**

Dawn was just breaking when Chloe's car came to a stop, beside Lois's car, in front of the Kent barn. Lucy jumped out from the driver's side and waited while her cousin exited the other side, stretched, and crabbed, "Lucy, it's too early for visiting."

"It's a farm, cuz. I bet they're half way to lunch."

From the barn they heard Martha, "We don't get up that early this time of year, Lucy. But you are welcome anytime." As she exited the barn she looked at the cousins, smiled, and asked, "Chloe, would you like some coffee?"

"Please! Lucy dragged me out of bed this morning without my caffeine."

"It must be important then." Turning her attention to Lucy, she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Kent, I just need to talk to Lois. She isn't answering her cell phone, and she didn't come home last night!"

"I know; I found her with Clark in the loft this morning..."

Lucy's eyes got wide as she listened to Mrs. Kent.

"… they had fallen asleep talking. They looked so natural together."

"Can I see her now?"

"She's not here." At Lucy's chest fallen look she added, "Clark took her somewhere for breakfast, and then they were going somewhere private, to talk."

"Do you know where they went?"

"I have no idea. With Clark flying now, it could be anywhere."

"When do you expect them back?"

"I don't know; they have a lot to discuss." Pausing, she looked the girls over, then said, "Come on in girls, I'll make French toast."

"Thank you!"

Lucy hung her head in thought, and then asked, "Are they going to get married?"

Martha did a double-take then answered, "I don't know; not today anyway. Would it be so bad if they did get married?"

"I don't know, maybe. It's just that it's happened so fast."

"I know, it does seem fast, but they have been circling each other for about four years now; they were bound to fall in love eventually."

"Or kill each other." Chloe piped in.

"Why do you think they won't get married today?"

"When they left, Lois was angry about something."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lois sat on the couch in her room at the Fortress. The remains of her coffee and bagels had been cold for sometime. Waiting had cooled her anger, some. Bagels and coffee from her favorite café in New York City had also helped.

Maybe coming here for answers wasn't such a good idea, but the thought of being away from Clark for any length of time tore at her gut. Still… she had better plan to bring a few books and a deck of cards to leave here. And a clock, her watch hadn't survived her abduction.

Abduction; a funny word to think about, sitting in an alien complex where she had been thoroughly examined by an alien, not to mention all that probing. Leaning back she smiled at the memory…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Clark knocking on the force field that served as her door.

Letting him in, her frown joined his. "Is it bad? What did you learn about 'bonding' from Jor El?"

"It's not bad; it's just that Jor El loves his exposition; lots and lots of exposition." Wearily, he slumped down on the couch, laid his head back and was asleep.

Hands on her hips, Lois frowned, and then smiled. "Lara." She called into the air.

"_Yes, my daughter?"_

"I need a little help…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Another cup, Chloe?"

"Please, Mrs. – Martha that would be wonderful."

Lucy looked at her petite cousin and wondered, not for the first time, where she put all the coffee she drank. Not to mention how she kept her teeth white. Shaking her head, she returned to her train of thought. "Mrs. Kent…"

Interrupting, Martha stopped her questioning. "Lucy, I don't know. You really need to talk to Lois when she returns."

"But…"

"What is it that is really bothering you?"

"I… I guess I'm just feeling insecure. I mean she has always bashed Clark, and now she claims to be in love."

"Why do you think she's not?"

"She… Well…" Stopping herself, Lucy chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "I've just never seen her look so happy."

"Are you jealous?"

Looking down, she nodded.

Martha sat beside the young woman and placed an arm around her shoulders. "It is different; if they do get married, you won't be losing Lois, you'll be gaining Clark – and myself. Why don't you stay in Smallville for a while? Get to know your sister and Clark better."

"I'd like to, but Lois and I can't stay together without fighting." Tears started to flow down her face.

Giving her a little hug, Martha asked, "Why don't you stay here? I'm in Washington most of the time, you can help Clark on the farm and…"

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent!" She spoke quickly, "I'll go get my stuff." She dashed out the door and sped down the lane in Chloe's car.

Looking at Chloe, Martha asked, "Did I just…"

"You sure did."

"Now I know how Clark felt when he asked Lois to stay with us."

Chloe earned a curious look from Martha when she said, "I don't envy Clark… You know, caught between those two, it could get bloody."

Paling at the memory of all the times Lois or Clark had walked in on the other, she stated, "The first thing I'd better do is buy a strong lock for the bathroom."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Clark awoke feeling good, but then he always felt good when Lois was near. And her sleeping with her head on his chest definitely qualified.

Looking at her he realized that she was wearing his flannel shirt, it maybe annoying, but he liked the way his shirts smelled after she worn them. He shifted slightly and she rolled over away from him. Sliding out of bed he noticed that she had at least left his 'smiley face' boxers on. Leaning over, he tucked the sheet around her and pushed a stray lock of hair from her face. Softly, he said, "I love you."

Turning, he walked through her force field door and ran home, stopping just long enough for a change of clothes. He then ran to Houston for a Mama Leonie's pizza, stopped in Dublin for a case of Dr. Pepper, and finally Vancouver for Orchids.

As he passed through the force field back into Lois's room, he startled her.

Dropping the belt she was trying to fasten around his flannel shirt, "Wha… Where have you been? And how did you walk through the force field without my permission?"

"You were asleep so I left it in passive mode."

"You can do that?"

"It is my… place; I didn't think you would mind."

"I just didn't know, I thought I had to admit you."

"And I thought I was wearing clothes earlier."

"You…" She smiled brightly to try and cover a blush. "It cost to fall asleep on me."

"How did you get me to the bed?"

"Lara used a force field."

"Using my own building against me." He teased.

"If we're bonded, isn't this half mine?"

"Interesting point. Are you hungry?"

"No!"

"I brought lunch, whenever you're ready." He gave her the flowers and opened the pizza box, giving it a millisecond of heat vision.

Lois was smelling the flowers when the pizza aroma invaded her senses, arousing a growl from her stomach. Glaring down, she addressed the offending organ. "Traitor!"

Smiling Clark reached through the door and retrieved the drinks. "Nice and cold."

----

They sat on the couch eating off of the coffee table, when Lois asked, "What did Jor El tell you about the bonding?"

"That it is a shared chemical reaction to mating between Kryptonians. The circumstances have to be right for it to occur, and it only occurs between Kryptonians or those with the gene."

"What circumstances?"

"Emotions and a certain amount of physical compatibility."

Smiling seductively, she purred, '"We have the physical compatibility part down. Which emotions…?"

He reached over and cupped her cheek. She in turn leaned into it.

"Love, lust, want, need, desire, friendship, trust, like…"

Lois interrupted, "We have all that?" She looked down, and then up at Clark, "We have all that!"

"It sounds strange, but it feels right."

"It does… Could a Krypton person bond with a non-Krypton person?"

"No, and its Kryptonian."

"But because my great-great-grand-something was a Kawatche Indian, I have the gene to bond?"

"Yes."

"So Lana wasn't of…"

"I don't know; before she and I were together, Jor El had stripped me of everything that was Kryptonian."

"You never… after your powers were returned?"

"I was scared of hurting her."

"And you weren't scared of hurting me?"

"I was; but you have always been able to drive me crazy, while making me comfortable with who I am at the same time."

"Score one for me! How long does the bonding last?"

"It last a lifetime…"

"A lifetime! Smallville!?"

"It last a lifetime, Lois, but the clinginess will abate after about two years. That will be about the time I graduate from college."

"How will it affect us then?"

"We will always be drawn to each other. If you were full Kryptonese, we would know whenever the other was near. You and I should just feel longing. Except…"

"Except what, Smallville?"

"Mating urges will be shared…"

"Don't guys think about sex, like all the time?"

Smiling shyly, he looked down. "I don't mean sexual urges. I mean reproductive mating, but the clinginess will only reoccur while you are pregnant."

"Pregnant! Taking a bit for granted aren't you? I'm not going to be an incubator so you can breed a race of supermen!

Smiling for a second with the thought of Lois being the mother of his children…

"I want a career!"

"I'm not stopping you, but you asked what to expect. Besides, do you really think that I think of you as the stay-at-home type?"

"Just checking, Smallville. I want to be a journalist, and that could be hard on a family."

"I know, Lois. I want you to achieve your goals. I'm thinking of being a reporter too."

"Chloe will be glad. She'll be able to start her own newspaper with all her family and friends going into the business."

"Hummm… Editor-In-Chief Chloe Sullivan, Sullivan Press. Not a bad sounding title."

"Not a bad title at all, it definitely fits her. Why do you want to be a reporter?"

"I enjoy it, the job will keep me informed, and I would be out and about - so I could disappear for my _other_ career."

Lois shifted from the couch to Clark's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sounds good. Uhhh… It was funny about the General thinking my dress was a wedding dress. It wasn't was it?"

"While Jor El was filling me in on 'bonding', I learned that there really is no style of wedding attire."

"There's not?"

"No; just attire appropriate for the setting. There is one piece of clothing that is always worn." Clark paused.

"Don't act coy now, Farm Boy!"

"A head band is worn by the bride and groom. One length of cloth is used, first the groom's is tied, and then the bride's is tied from the other end linking the two."

"To signify unity?"

"Perhaps I should tell you the story…

"Centuries ago the headbands were made of precious metals and gems, not unlike earth's wedding bands. Then Krypton was conquered and the entire population was enslaved.

"The headbands were confiscated for their value, but the captors allowed cloth headbands to be used instead.

"One of my ancestors had an idea, and discussed it with the Kryptonian's that officiated the ceremonies. That was when the headbands started being made from one length of cloth. After the unions, the cloth was snipped in the middle, and worn that way as a show of fidelity. After a few years most adults had the new headbands.

"On a pre-selected day and time, the Kryptonians revolted! The headbands were used as slingshots and garrotes. When they felled an enemy, they took its weapon and fought on. That day Krypton won its independence.

"Ever since, in honor and memory of that time, Kryptonians have worn the headbands during the wedding ceremony; even though few wore them after, except for special occasions."

"Nice tale, Smallville. It doesn't sound like your descriptions of Jor El's lessons."

"It wasn't; remember that funny looking writing that he kept scrolling through your bedroom?"

"Yes."

"When you were asleep yesterday, I had a chance to study it. I'm not very good at reading it yet, but given time I can usually figure it out."

"That was a sweet story." She kissed him lightly, "Uh, Clark, do you want to get married?"

"I would like to have what my parents had."

"I envy you that. I remember my parents being happy, but Dad was gone a lot. After Mom died, home life was… not good."

"I'm sorry, Lois. Does that mean you don't want to get married?"

"No, Smallville, that means I want to take my time and make sure we are ready for the commitment to each other and our children."

"That sounds like good rational thinking." Absentmindedly, he stroked her thigh, "How many children do you want?"

"Two, maybe three."

Clark thought a minute and said, "All boys."

"And what's the matter with girls!?!"

"A little girl with your eyes and super strength… I can't even control you."

Lois laughed, "I that case, they'll all be girls!"

Clark smiled ruefully, and then a curious expression crossed his face.

"Lois, can I ask you a personal question?"

Wondering, just what mystery she had left, she nodded. "OK, Smallville, what do you want to know?"

Reaching up he pulled a strand of her hair from her shoulder, wrapped it around his finger, and then let it go. "What is your natural hair color?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**The End???**

**A/N:**** This story was originally a one-shot. So, since this story has been fueled by fan interest, I will let you (the reviewers) decide – when I pick this story up, will it be as a sequel or as chapter 14?**

**A/N2:** This is the last chapter in - The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle – I have three other continuing stories I need to finish, then I plan to start a sequel to this story. The possibility of Lois and Lucy living close together is intriguing. Not to mention how Lucy behaves knowing Clark's secret. I see it as being a story of family and adventure with a good dose of the new Lois and Clark relationship. And in Smallville isn't there always a meteor freak just around the corner? Thank you for reading, and to everyone that reviewed – THANK YOU!

**A/N3:** the story of the headbands is a story I remember from an issue of 'Tales Of Krypton' that I read as a kid. I have no idea when it was published, what issue it was, or how accurate I remembered.

**A/N4: **In a week or so I'll be posting a companion piece to this story – The Hunt For The Mystic Wolf. Lois will be searching for her Kawatche roots

**A/N5:** As of this posting, this story is 12 hits from being my most popular story; has the most reviews, favorites, and alerts of any of my stories --- THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14 The House Of Lane

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Fourteen –- The House Of Lane **

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Clark smiled ruefully, and then a curious expression crossed his face. _

"_Lois, can I ask you a personal question?"_

_Wondering, just what mystery she had left, she nodded. "OK, Smallville, what do you want to know?"_

_Reaching up he pulled a strand of her hair from her shoulder, wrapped it around his finger, and then let it go. "What is your natural hair color?" _

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Fourteen xxxxX**

The sun was just illuminating the loft when Lois' computer joined her in sleep. Gradually, she started to lean and it wasn't long before she was stretched the length of the couch.

Clark darted through the loft's window and hovered near her. Her sleep softened features almost looked like someone… else. He opened the bundle he was carrying and spread it over her. Then he darted back out of the loft's window, looped back over the top of the barn, and sped off.

--

Consciousness came slowly to Lois, starting when her olfactory sense, pulled her mercilessly toward her second favorite aroma. Slowly her eyes opened to the cup of coffee inches from her nose. As she reached for it, it moved farther away from her. With a growl, she sat up and stared at her antagonist, sitting on the coffee table - grinning. "CLARK! Give me that coffee! Right now…" Her voice trailed off as he held up a paper bag with the logo of her favorite doughnut shop in Chicago. She watched as he teasingly moved it back and forth, and she decided on her plan of attack.

Leaning forward, she placed her hands on his thighs, and stroked down to his knees. Then back up, and down again; after a few strokes she was able to get her coffee from his trembling hand. Sitting back with a smug smile, she noticed that he was smiling a little too smugly.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You look beautiful in the mornings."

"Just now realizing that, Farm Boy?" She said just before taking a sip.

"Just saying what I've been thinking for three years."

Sputtering, Lois reached over and slapped his thigh. "I was right!"

"About what… This time?"

"You keep way too much bottled up."

He didn't answer; he just held the doughnut bag out of reach.

Narrowing her eyes, she quickly stood and reached for the bag. Clark leaned back, keeping it just out of reach, so she pushed his shoulder, causing him to land on his back. Leaning over him, she placed a hand over his heart, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Get a room you two!" Lucy exclaimed from the stairs.

Not moving her hand, Lois, looked at her sister. "Go away!"

Lucy, sashayed over to the couch and plopped down, bringing her feet to rest on the coffee table. "No door, no privacy."

"Lucy!"

Daintily, she tore a piece off of the doughnut she was holding and placed it on her tongue before easing it into her mouth. Smiling, after she swallowed, she looked at Clark. "Thanks for the sinkers."

Lois noticed that Lucy was only wearing Clark's green flannel shirt, her hair was styled, and her legs were recently shaven. Turning to Clark she asked, "Would you get my sweater from my car?"

As he stood she added, "At normal speed."

He looked at her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes in Lucy's direction. Giving the mildest of nods, he left.

**XxxX**

It took Clark only a brief moment to know that there was no sweater in Lois' car, but he pretended to look. After a couple of minutes he stopped and leaned against the driver's s side door. About this time, Lucy came running from the barn wrapped only in a saddle blanket and ran into the farm house.

He looked toward the barn door in time to see Lois saunter out wearing the flannel shirt that Lucy had formerly occupied, a satisfied smirk on her beautiful face.

"What was that all about?"

"I asked her to let me wear the shirt and she agreed."

"Lois…" He started, with a trace of anger in his voice.

She looked at him, placed her hands on her hips, and frowned. "I had to explain rustling penalties to her."

"What?"

"Trespassing laws."

"Huh?"

Getting annoyed, Lois poked him in the chest. "I explained to her the no flirting rules."

"We never… She never… I never… What right do you have…?"

"You and I are in a relationship. We are in a committed relationship… aren't we?"

Clark stumbled for words just long enough for Lois to turn and run to the loft. Picking up the picture, of her and Clark that was on his desk, she hurled it against the wall. It would have shattered, if Clark hadn't caught it.

She saw him and turned her back to him; tears started to roll down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut. 'He will not see me weak!' She thought to herself as she heard him place the picture back on the desk.

"Lois."

His warm breath on her neck made her flinch.

"Lois," he began again, "you know that I am not the most verbose of men."

Her nod was barely perceptible.

"I hope the flowers I brought you will let you know my true feelings."

Opening her eyes, she saw that he had moved in front of her and was holding six roses. He knew that her favorite flower is the lily – she sniffed, looked him in the eye, and arched her eye brow in question.

He pulled the lone yellow rose form the bunch and handed it to her. "This rose represents the friendship that we have – that every thing else is built on." Then he handed her the two white roses. "These represent the purity of my motives and intentions." The final three roses were red, and he handed them to her one at a time. "The first rose represents the love I have for you. This second, the love I have for your family. And this last rose, the love and belief I have in us. I do consider us in a committed relationship, you just kind of shocked me with the way you handled Lucy."

The punch he received on the shoulder was unexpected, to say the least. The smile was reassuring.

"You may not be verbose, Smallville. But you do have your moments."

"What about Lucy? Those saddle blankets are rough."

"Maybe it'll teach her something. She likes to flirt with my boy friends. I think I caught her off guard, I've never really objected before."

"What makes this time different?"

What she mumbled was not lost to his super hearing.

"I love you too, Lois Lane." Seeing something blue on the floor, he quickly picked it up. "I almost forgot, I had Lara make you a new flying cloak." He flipped it around her shoulders and attached it. "Care to break it in?"

Fingering the material, she looked up. "This is nice, Smallville. What's wrong with the other one?"

"It's bright white, this blue will blend into the sky and allow us to be almost invisible at night. I thought it'd be better for chasing stories in Metropolis."

"So you're not just a pretty face after all." She teased.

"Besides, I made a crystal emblem for the Lane family.

Lois unclasped it and pulled it to where she could see the emblem on the clasp; it was a cursive, looped capital 'L' inside of an elongated trapezoid.

"It would have been more Kryptonian for the 'L' to be a bold two line, straight angle. But that's too close to what the Luthors use.

"I like it Clark, it's beautiful."

Minutes later, they were flying over New York. The smile on Clark's face betrayed the kiss Lois had given him. That was the moment that they were almost struck by the black lightning.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

TBC…


	15. Chapter 15 The Dark Man

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Fifteen – The Dark Man**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Minutes later, they were flying over New York. The smile on Clark's face betrayed the kiss Lois had given him. That was the moment that they were almost struck by the black lightning_.

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Fifteen xxxxX**

Lois and Clark tumbled through the air for several seconds before he was able to get his flight under control.

"What the hell was that, Smallville?" Lois screamed, while clinging to his neck in what would have been a death grip on anybody else.

"I have no idea. It looked like black lightning." He answered while scanning the ground for victims and answers to the freak discharge.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"I see a man… He doesn't appear to be injured; in fact, he is wearing a black body suit with a lightning bolt insignia down the front."

"Don't just hover, Farm Boy! Get down there and see if he knows what's going on."

"Lois, we don't know what's..."

"And we never will hovering up here!"

Clark dropped quickly into a copse behind the hill the man was standing on. Taking his hand, Lois started running through the trees and up the hill. As they neared him, the dark man turned and smiled – graciously.

He addressed Clark in a deep, clear voice, with a slight Middle Eastern accent. "Your offering is acceptable."

Lois glanced at the confused expression on Clark's face, then at the man as his eyes looked her over. The look wasn't what she had grown to expect from lavishious men; instead of hunger or lust, he appeared to be appraising property.

"She will do nicely."

"She…" Clark responded, while he stepped in front of her, "…is not an offering. She is her own woman, and She is…" he added with a smile, "…with me!"

Smiling warmly, the dark man stepped to Clark, "I understand." He said just before he hit Clark with an uppercut that sent him flying through the sky and out of sight.

As he reached for a stunned Lois, he suddenly flew backwards and over the horizon.

"Run!" Clark cried as he stood beside Lois, bracing for the next attack.

She started to protest when he was pounded into the ground. Running, she was showered with dirt as Clark erupted from the earth and attacked the dark man.

Lois threw herself behind a boulder and covered her ears as the blows the two men exchanged thundered and echoed throughout the area. Looking around the rock, she could barely see the two titans exchanging fast and furious jabs and kicks. The blur that was the two men traveled across the hillside leaving torn earth and smashed trees and rock in their wake

After a horrifying eternity, Clark landed near her and didn't move. The dark man turned to her, but before he could speak he was struck by a blue blur and both disappeared from view.

With tears streaming down her face, she threw herself on Clark's unmoving body and screamed, "Clark! Fly!"

Unnoticed by her, the crystal on her cloak glowed a warm, blue light. He must have heard her, for he took off, low and almost too fast for her to hang on.

--

It seemed like they flew for hours. Lois, unable to see his face through the wind that rushed past, just hoped he could get them safely away. When they landed, she knew exactly where he had flown – to the Fortress!

Unable to drag him into the Fortress, Lois ran into it yelling for help.

"Lara! I need help!"

"_What is it, my daughter?_"

"Clark's outside and he's injured!"

A beam shot out of the Fortress and Clark was brought inside and placed on the dais of healing.

"_**What happened?**_" The Zor El program boomed in question.

"He was fighting a man as strong as he is… …he lost."

"_**Who was the man?**_"

"I don't know. We saw a black lightning strike and found him where it hit."

"_His injuries are not severe, Lois, he just needs time to rest and recharge his energy levels. With your permission I will move him to your quarters._"

"Please do Lara."

Suddenly, earsplitting tones erupted from deep within the Fortress.

"Jor El, what is happening!?" Lois yelled.

"_**There is an intruder**_"

Running to the entrance, Lois saw a beautiful young woman, being held in stasis beams. Jealousy roared through her veins, and her features hardened, as she looked at the brunette. Eyes that could almost shoot heat vision of her own suddenly went wide with fear as she noticed what the new comer was wearing - wearing a short, white dress with a horrifyingly familiar lightning bolt insignia.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

TBC…

**A/N:** I am starting a new arc with this chapter. Die hard Marvel fans will recognize the villain.


	16. Chapter 16 House Guests

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Sixteen – House Guests**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Suddenly, earsplitting tones erupted from deep within the Fortress._

"_Jor El, what is happening!?" Lois yelled._

"_**There is an intruder.**__"_

_Running to the entrance, Lois saw a beautiful young woman, being held in stasis beams. Jealousy roared through her veins, and her features hardened, as she looked at the brunette. Eyes that could almost shoot heat vision of her own suddenly went wide with fear as she noticed what the new comer was wearing - wearing a short, white dress with a horrifyingly familiar lightning bolt insignia._

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Sixteen xxxxX**

Clark awoke, slowly. For a moment things sharpened, then he recognized that his face was buried into Lois' hair. As consciousness expanded, he realized that they were spooning, something Lois rarely would do.

He must have moved, for she quickly awoke and turned to face him. Gently she caressed his face with her fingertips; then she pushed back and punched him on the shoulder.

"It's about time you woke up!"

"Huh… How long was I asleep?"

"Two days…"

"What!?"

Seeing his eyes round with shock, she leaned over and kissed him. When she felt his panic subside, she pushed him onto his back and sat up. Straightening the grey and white Kryptonian version of the flannel shirt the Lara program had made for her, she asked, "What do you remember?"

"You kissed me."

"That was two minutes ago, Smallville!"

"No, before; I gave you're your new cloak, you kissed me, and we went flying."

Lois looked at him frowning at the far away look in his eyes. The hand she was resting on his chest slowly moved back and forth, offering comfort.

Suddenly he sat up and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you OK? How did we get away?"

"You flew us here, and we had some help."

"From who? How…? I thought…" Silencing him with her fingers, she smiled. "You were knocked out. I threw myself on you and yelled for you to get us out of there."

"I guess I wasn't too out of it."

"No, Clark, you were." Stopping him from speaking, she continued. "Jor El explained it to me. It has something to do with our bonding, and the crystal Lane family symbol you gave me. I was able to take control of your unconscious body; the severity of your injury, the desperation of my emotions, and the crystal on my cloak amplifying and strengthening our bond. It's not something I can do normally, just in extreme circumstances."

"Thank you." He said as he pulled her on top of him and kissing her tenderly, then soundly.

Her lips were encouraging, so it surprised him when she pushed away.

Lois shook her head and took a deep breath. "We can't." She said with a breath.

He was confused. As often as not; well, perhaps more often, she was the instigator of their passions. 'Could she have lost interest? Is she breaking up with me? Is she scared because of what happened? She was still here though, maybe he still had a…'

"Clark!" She said loudly; hitting him with a pillow.

"What is it?"

"We are not alone..."

--

Chloe stood in the loft of the Kent's barn looking out the window at the colorful sunset. It was times like this that she could understand why Clark spent so much time up here. The smells of earth and animals created an almost surreal feeling to the city girl. And it was quiet, not silent, but quiet.

She was city born and bred; even her years in Smallville had done little to change her. In the city, she could tune out more noise than most people, and could tune into a conversation better than most. Traffic noises meant nothing to her, and the chaos of the newsroom was a symphony to her. But here, she could actually hear a bird flying a couple of hundred feet away, and the feel of the breeze easing through the shingles of the barn made her feel free.

She could almost thank Lucy for becoming hysterical when Lois and Clark had not returned the day before. Not sure what Lucy had been told about Clark's real Fortress, she felt uncomfortable in revealing that secret.

When Chloe had gotten here this morning, Lucy had been in the house with all the lights on, sitting on the couch holding poor Shelby like he was a rag doll. The TV was on playing _White Christmas,_ the cheeriest movie in the Kent's DVD collection. When Lucy saw her, she had run to her and practically strangled her in a hug of relief. As he dashed out of the house, it seemed to Chloe that Shelby paused to look at her as if in thanks.

Something last night had really spooked her cousin, it sounded to Chloe like a dog had spooked a bird, but she wasn't sure. All she knew for sure was that her cousin was scared.

Chloe herself would have been concerned if it were not for the call she received from Lois…

--

"…Before you say anything else, _Smallville_, I checked her story out with Chloe..."

"But you allowed her into the Fortress!"

"Hey! I'm not the lard butt that led her here!"

Clark froze ready with his next accusation and stared at her. "Lard butt?"

"Every time I see it I say - lardy, lardy, lardy."

He started to snicker; then he laughed. Soon she had joined him. It took a few minutes to settle down, but he pulled her into a hug.

"Lois, that's a bad joke."

"Sort of went with the argument." Her words were hard, but her embrace was comforting.

"Why did you let her in?" He asked, having felt his fear ebb away, somewhat, with her certainty.

"She was here anyway." Stopping his reply with a definitive _Lois look_, she continued, "She followed us here and was captured with stasis beams before she could get into the Fortress. I got the Jor El program to rearrange the stasis beams to where I could talk with her. Then he boosted my cell phone to where I could talk with Chloe – she confirmed the story."

"I guess I had better meet my guest then."

Sitting up from where she had been sleeping on the couch, his guest asked. "Does that mean I can get up now?"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	17. Chapter 17 Mary Marvel

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Seventeen – Mary Marvel**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

"_I guess I had better meet my guest then."_

_Sitting up from where she had been sleeping on the couch, his guest asked. "Does that mean I can get up now?" _

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Seventeen xxxxX**

Uncomfortable silences, Lois hated them, and she was in the middle of one. Clark kept glancing at her then staring at the new girl. She could tell by his expression that he was thinking; what exactly, she wasn't sure, but he was thinking hard.

Finally she tried to talk, only to have him scowl at her. That only resulted in earning him a glowering frown from her. When he seemed to finally come to a decision he turned to Lois. "Why is she wearing one of your negligees?"

"She's not getting your flannel shirt!"

"What about…" He indicated the one she was wearing.

"Lara only put two buttons on it." Lois replied with a snort.

He gave her a once over and smiled…

Seeing the look in his eyes, she stopped him before he could speak. "I think she wants you to propagate, Smallville."

"She's not the only one. We…" He stopped to think about how to say it.

After a short interval she asked, "We - what?"

"We haven't exactly been discrete…"

"What did you do!?"

"Well… Uhmm…"

"Come on, Smallville. Spit it out!"

"It's not… exactly… what I did…"

"It wasn't me! I haven't even made a sex joke about you around your mother lately."

"That's what gave it away."

"Your mother is just too smart."

"It didn't help that Chloe now signs her emails – Aunt Chloe."

"I know; she had Lucy upset about our relationship."

"What was her…"

--

Mary felt left out. These two were bickering about their future while being in total agreement. Weird. As she watched the back and forth, she could see humor in Clark's eyes, but in Lois' there was mirth and mayhem.

And then the parrying turned in her direction…

"Do you think I like standing guard over you when there's a hottie on your couch?"

"Lois! We're in your room; it's your couch!"

"In your Fortress!"

"You brought us here!"

"She followed you!"

"Do you really think that there's actually a woman on this planet, or any other, that comes close to being a threat to you?"

Lois stared at him for a minute, then smiled and started to say something…

Having watched the display between them, Mary decided to interrupt. "You don't have anything to worry about, Lois. He's older than I'm allowed to date anyway."

With a laugh at the expressions on Lois and Clark's faces, she stood. "How old do I look?"

"25…" Lois said and looked at Clark for conformation. "…maybe 26?"

With a laugh, Mary stepped back and said, "SHAZAM!"

--

When Lois could see again, she could see that Clark had stepped in front of her. Something was wrong; she could see the tension in his stance. She pushed against him, and when she couldn't get him to budge, she shoved. Unable to get him to move, she moved to the side and saw his slack-jawed expression. Following his line of sight, she involuntarily stepped closer to him. A strange thing to do, she thought, when facing a sixteen year old girl clad only in one of her negligees.

--

Mary crossed her arms across her chest to keep the sagging gown from falling. Noticing the expressions on Lois and Clark's faces, she smiled. "I guess an explanation is in order."

"Ya think?" Lois snarked.

"It's magic." Was all Clark said.

"Of course it's magic, Smallville. What we need to know is if she's from the north or the west."

Mary and Clark stared at Lois and let out a collective, "What!?"

"Doesn't anybody watch 'The Wizard of Oz' anymore?"

"I'm not a witch!" Mary exclaimed, "My powers are a gift from the wizard, Sha…" She stopped and looked embarrassed, "His name activates my powers. I share the name, Captain Marvel, with my twin brother, but I have been called the Lady Captain Marvel or Mary Marvel."

"There are two of you?" Lois asked.

"Three, really; there's also Captain Marvel Junior. You may have seen him earlier."

"The blue streak?"

"That would be him. His uniform is blue, the Captain's is red, and mine is white – or red." A little shyly she added, "I even have a black one."

"Hey," Lois said gently, "I understand. Guys just don't understand the importance of a wardrobe. Take the 'Prince of Plaid', over here…"

Interrupting, Clark wanted to get the discussion back on track, "So there are three of you?"

"Yes… Well, actually there are four of us, if you count Black Adam."

"He's who Clark fought?"

"Yes. He is also the first protector Sha… the wizard gave powers to."

"What are these powers?" Clark requested sternly.

"As Captain Marvel, I have the wisdom of Solomon, the strength of Hercules, the stamina of Atlas, the power of Zeus, the courage of Achilles, and the speed of Mercury. With these powers I am stronger and faster than anyone, I am nearly indestructible, magic has little effect on me, and I have some magical abilities."

Lois stroked Clark's back. "See why I was concerned with Miss Hottie."

He looked at her and she added, "Two hot super strong, indestructible, healthy individuals of the opposite sex."

"Are you accusing me of…"

"No! No, Smallville, it's just…"

"Lois, I'm happy with you."

Interrupting their moment before it got to mushy, Mary continued her story. "Apparently, Billy and I become the images of our parents when we transform."

"You don't know?"

"Our parents were killed when we were very young. Billy was in the states with our uncle, I was taken by Black Adam. His sister later arranged for me to be adopted by a family… Billy and I found each other a couple of years ago. There was no other family, so there are no family albums to look through. The pictures we have are from their obits and a couple of interviews."

The trio just looked at each other for a few minutes before Clark stood.

"I'm going for pizza, any requests."

"Clark! You need to fill her in, ask some questions…"

"Lois, would you fill our guest in on my background. I need… to stretch my legs."

--

Clark had been gone for about an hour when Jor El interrupted the conversation the two girls were having.

"_**Lois?"**_

"Yes, Jor El." Lois answered interrupting her tale about being possessed and forced to wear pink to Clark's prom.

"_**Kal El wanted your opinion on uniforms."**_

"Uniforms? For what?"

"_**Before he left, he had decided to stop running from his destiny."**_

"What does that have to do with uniforms?"

"_**I believe your young friend has inspired him. He believes a uniform will help him keep his identity a secret."**_

Lois looked at Mary and shrugged. "Let's see what you've got."

Immediately four half sized 3D Clarks were standing before them.

"Is this all you've got?"

"_**These are the four basic types of historical Kryptonian uniforms. To show you a wider variety would take longer than your patience will allow. This will allow a more efficient use of time."**_

Mary was staring at a nearly naked version of Clark when a giggle escaped her lips. Taking notice, Lois quickly yelled, "Lose the naked category, Jor El. Clark is too modest for it and I'll spend too much time fighting off his admirers."

"_**As you wish, Lois."**_

"And lose the dress uniform; he's already afraid the government will turn him into a weapon. I don't think he would appreciate looking like he belongs to a fighting group."

"_**It is done."**_

Lois was staring at the two remaining types of uniforms when Mary interrupted her train of thought.

"If he doesn't want to look like a weapon, why haven't you nixed the armoured uniforms?"

"He's faced some rough characters; a little armour couldn't hurt…" She paused, "Jor El, bookmark the armour for possible later uses."

"_**Of course; your decision shows maturity and insight. That leaves the fighting class."**_

"Fighting? It looks like a ballet outfit."

"_**This style was found useful by hand-to-hand combatants."**_

"Are there more styles in the category?"

"_**A great many, is appearance important?"**_

"No plaid!"

"_**Already noted, anything else?"**_

"He looks good in blue."

Many uniforms strolled by before Lois stopped it. "Hold up, Jor El.

No more gloves or cowls."

The parade continued for quite some time before Lois stopped it again. "I liked the blue one."

"I think the black one would look good on him, and it would be useful for night work." Mary offered.

"You're probably right. Jor El, how durable will these uniforms be?"

"_**If they are made here they will be almost indestructible."**_

"Good. Still the uniform needs something."

Mary stared at it and asked, "How about making the shorts and boots a contrasting colour?"

"Clark does like red and blue. Jor El, make it so."

Looking at the finished product, Lois has an idea. "Make the belt yellow."

As they walked around the 3D image, Lois noticed Mary checking out his back side. "Add a calf-length cape, Jor El…" She couldn't help but laugh when Mary frowned at her. "Change it from blue to red… Perfect. Thank you Jor El."

"The chest looks vacant. Does he have an emblem?"

Immediately the symbol for the house of El appeared on his chest.

"Jor El?" Lois asked, "Were you waiting for that request?"

"_**Most uniforms had the family symbols."**_

"So you were waiting?"

"_**Yes."**_

"Then run one off for Clark…"

--

Clark stood at the foot of his father's grave. He had visited his mother in DC to let her know of his decision. Then he had talked to Chloe, not wanting her to be surprised. Now he was there to tell his father.

"…I just pray I'm wise enough, father. Tomorrow, it begins."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	18. Chapter 18 Sun Rays And Puppy Dogs

**A/N: **I appologize, on 9-14 the chapter I posted was an unedited copy. Today, 9-15, I am correcting that mistake.

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Eighteen – Sun Rays And Puppy Dogs **

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Clark stood at the foot of his father's grave. He had visited his mother in DC to let her know of his decision. Then he had talked to Chloe, not wanting her to be surprised. Now he was there to tell his father._

"…_I just pray I'm wise enough, father. Tomorrow, it begins."_

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Eighteen xxxxX**

Space, the final frontier. This is the continuing adventures of… Nah, too cheesy and not accurate enough.

Let's see…

Long, long, ago, in a galaxy far, far, away… Nah, better, but I need my own story.

Let's see…

The Adventures of Kal El, the last son of Krypton.

Better, still… Maybe I should talk Chloe into writing my story. Let me think… in the last two weeks I've told my story to Lois, Lucy, Mary, Billy and Freddie. OK, OK, technically it was Lois that told Mary; but I had asked her to. If I have to repeat it again I may just retire to the Fortress forever.

He had nothing to do but think…

Man this floating around in space is boring, but Jor El insists on it, something about a saturation of unfiltered solar radiation bringing my power levels to peak ability. I've been up here two days with two to go…

--

Mary faced Black Adam across the hot sands of the Sahara desert. He didn't answer her when she asked why he had been away from the country he rules. He didn't answer her as to what he was looking for. He didn't answer as to what has brought on his lecherous actions. He did speed toward her with his fist raised to open their fight…

--

Day three of Clark's drift in space; slowly orbiting his adopted world. Having watched a little league game with his telescopic vision, he shifted his attention to Lois' apartment above the Talon. Finding it empty he checked a few of her favorite stores… When he thought of his house and smacked himself on the forehead.

Once he had gotten the spinning under control and positioned himself back in orbit where he could watch Smallville he looked at his house.

Everything looked peaceful; considering that Lois and Chloe's cars were parked beside the barn… There should be some activity going on. For a second he strained his ears to listen, and then felt foolish – sound doesn't travel in the vacuum of space.

Concentrating, he x-rayed the house and caught a glimpse of something that turned his blood cold. Behind the house, stretched out face down in a parallel row, were one canine and three human skeletons!

Thought became action as he sped to earth with the speed of a lightning bolt. Hitting the ground with a tremendous thud, his jaw dropped open as the three sunbathing women jerked around to stare at the intruder…

"Clark!" Chloe screamed as she raised up and moved her arms in front of her to allow her some modesty.

"Smallville! You perv…" Lois yelled at him, having jumped up to get in his face.

Meanwhile, Lucy reclined back on her elbows, laughing at Chloe's discomfort, and wondered if Clark's face could get any redder.

"…What are you doing here…"

"I…"

"…Sneaking a peek…"

"…uhm…"

"…at my sister…"

"…er…"

"…at Chloe…"

"…ehh…"

"…What is it, Smallville? Too ashamed to admit you're a perv? That you just wanted to see some naked girls? Come on come clean…"

He did the only thing he could think of to stop her tirade; he pulled her to him and kissed her. When he felt the stiffness of her body yield to him, he broke the kiss and wrapped his cape around her. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw Chloe had gotten into her cut-off shorts and tank top. Lucy on the other hand…

"Lucy, would you quit laying there and put something on?"

Lois turned and it was only the strength in his arm that kept her from jumping on her little sister.

--

A figure in a white dress hung in orbit as the mid-west of the United States slowly turned under her. Regaining consciousness, she recognized a familiar land pattern and willed herself to drop out of orbit.

--

"…Think about it Lois. If I was after a peek, all I had to do was stay up there and watch."

"Then why did you crash land behind us?"

"First of all, I didn't crash…"

"YOU MADE A CRATER!"

"It's just a small indention!"

"You weren't fully in control."

"No, I wasn't. I thought you were dead!"

"Why would you think such a thing?"

"I was bored and looking for you. Your car was out front so I x-rayed the house and saw four skeletons in the back."

"Four?"

"Shelby."

--

When he heard his name, Shelby raised his head and looked at his Master and Mistress. He knew their bickering for what it was – affection.

Seeing his Mistress wrap her arms around the Master, he turned his attention back to the little one. Her heart was still racing from his Master's sudden arrival. Laying his head back on her lap, she resumed scratching him behind the ears.

--

Lois was giving serious consideration to getting dressed when Clark stepped away from her and looked up. At the same moment, Shelby jumped up, looked up, and gave a worried sounding bark.

Clark launched himself in the air as Shelby began to jump around in frustration at not being able to get to where he had gone.

"Smallville!"

"Clark!"

Lois yelled at the same time Chloe yelled.

Walking up to her big sister, Lucy asked, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but it must be nearby if Shelby heard it to."

"If it's close, maybe you should get dressed."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	19. Chapter 19 Littering

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Nineteen – Littering**

**Xxxx In The LastChapter xxxX**

_Walking up to her big sister, Lucy asked, "Where did he go?"_

"_I don't know, but it must be bad if Shelby heard it to."_

"_If it's bad, maybe you should get dressed."_

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Nineteen xxxxX**

Things were dark and fuzzy when she opened her eyes. Nothing looked familiar… Then the pain hit!

--

Later… when she awoke, things were less fuzzy and she could see someone sitting by the door reading a magazine. She must have moved, because the magazine was laid to one side, and the someone moved to her side.

"Take it easy, Mary. You are on the Kent Farm. My name is Lucy Lane, you know my sister, Lois. No! Don't try to move, you have been severely injured. Clark asked that you not try to heal yourself until he can get you clear of the house – whatever that means?"

Noticing the questions in Mary's eyes, Lucy continued…

"Clark says that your jaw is broken in two places, the ulnas in both of your arms are broken. Your pelvis is cracked; your right femur and left tibia are also broken. Most of the bones in your hands are cracked. That's not including the abrasions and soft tissue damage.

"Relax, Mary. I know about Clark's powers, and I'm assuming that you are one of his super-powered friends. All I really know is that Lois calls you Mary Marvel. Chloe, our cousin Chloe Sullivan, implies that there is more to you than meets the eye."

Feeling movement beside her, Lucy turned her head, and then looked down. "And this is Shelby, a good listener, congenial companion, protector, and is comforting and cuddly."

Rising up, Shelby placed his paws on the bed giving the new comer a once over. Looking up at the sweet smelling one, he jumped on the bed and curled up with his head facing the newcomer's face.

"Don't worry, Clark will be back soon." Adding a wink and a knowing smile, she added, "Lois is asleep and he never strays far from her."

--

The sun was just breaking the morning when Clark landed outside the back door to his farm house. Armed with a dozen bagels, he entered to find Lucy making coffee.

"Mornin' Lucy, I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"We took turns sitting with Mary. I got the morning shift, although I think Lois stayed up through Chloe's."

"Who's with her now?"

"When I came downstairs to make coffee, she was having a staring contest with Shelby."

"How is she?"

"Scared. And in pain. She hasn't been moaning this morning, but you can see it in her eyes."

Frowning, he dropped the bagels on the counter near the coffee maker. "I'd better go take her to where she can heal herself."

She watched him start up the stairs before pouring herself a cup of coffee. Half way though said cup, Clark was back in the kitchen, holding Mary, and asking her to open the door and to hold Shelby.

When he was halfway to the barn, she saw him lay Mary on the ground and step back.

The loud crack of Lucy's coffee cup shattering on the floor went unheard. The shock of seeing a lightning bolt strike Mary had overloaded her senses.

She stood there as her vision cleared, letting go of Shelby, and stared; stared at the strange teenage girl that was talking to Clark and looking at him adoringly.

--

Hearing running footsteps on the stairs, Lucy was surprised to see Chloe ahead of her sister as they rushed past her out into the yard. Following them out, she was surprised to see Lois openly hugging the teenage girl, while Chloe just stood there with an astonished look on her face.

"Mary! It's good to see you on your own two feet."

"I'm feeling much better, Lois. There's nothing like magic for putting a spring in one's step, or mending bones."

"You gave us a scare."

"Yeah, it was all I could do to get you down safely." Clark adds.

"Of course you're also glad she interrupted, Smallville."

"Lois…"

Turning her head so that only Mary could see her right eye, she winked. "Mary, your incident got Clark out of…"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Spying on three beautiful sunbathing women…"

Clark interrupted her with a kiss, and held it.

Getting uncomfortable with the length of the kiss, Mary turned to Chloe and extended her hand. "Hello, you must be Chloe Sullivan."

Blinking a couple of times in surprise, Chloe took her hand. "Yes I am, how did you…?"

"Lucy told me a little about you and Shelby this morning." She said while waving to Lucy who was sitting on the porch steps, giving Shelby a good scratching.

"It's good to meet you, Mary. I 'm glad that you are better, and I hope I don't seem rude, but aren't you supposed to be indestructible?"

"It takes a lot to hurt me, but if I was indestructible I wouldn't have magical lightning that can heal me."

"Makes sense…" She trailed off as Lois and Clark started floating. "Going somewhere, cuz?"

Breaking the kiss, Lois looked down, then at Clark. "What are we doing up here?"

"You make me feel light headed when you kiss me."

"You kissed me and don't think I've forgotten…"

Interrupting, he asked, "Want to go flying?"

"Damn straight, Smallville."

Knowing that Lois wasn't through teasing Clark about catching them sun bathing, Chloe decided to tease her. "Hey, Clark!" She yelled up at them, "Don't forget she doesn't bounce."

Lois tightened her hold on him as he replied with a smile. "Chloe, I wouldn't drop her… You know I don't litter."

As they flew off, everyone could hear Lois yell, "SMALLVILLE!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	20. Chapter 20 Plans And Preparations

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Twenty – Plans And Preparations**

**Xxxx In The Last Chapter xxxX**

_Knowing that Lois wasn't through teasing Clark about catching them sun bathing, Chloe decided to tease her. "Hey, Clark!" She yelled up at them, "Don't forget she doesn't bounce."_

_Lois tightened her hold on him as he replied with a smile. "Chloe, I wouldn't drop her… You know I don't litter."_

_As they flew off, everyone could hear Lois yell, "SMALLVILLE!"_

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Twenty xxxxX**

Lois Lane was tired before she began to climb the stairs to the loft…

It had been a long day, well actually, a long two weeks. Between Clark's training with the three Captain Marvels and the four of them searching for Black Adam, the farm house had never been busier.

Earlier that evening, Chloe had arrived to spend a long weekend at the farm and Lois couldn't be happier. Her favorite cousin never ceased to amaze her; university student, intern at the Daily Planet, friend and assistant to superheroes, and most importantly – her best friend.

Playing hostess for four of the strongest individuals on the planet had been fairly easy but still a challenge. Thankfully, Lucy had taken over the kitchen leaving the rest of the house for her to see to. While Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel Junior usually went home for the night, tonight had been one where they had worked so late that there had been no argument about them staying the night. The only problem was that she and Clark had to sleep in the barn.

…As she reached the top step, she could see Clark asleep on the floor next to the couch where he had set up her sleeping bag. 'Sweet Smallville', she thought as she changed into a pair of shorts and Clark's discarded flannel shirt. With a smile, she inhaled his unique scent and repositioned her sleeping bag beside him. She crawled in and snuggled close to him, stole his pillow, and placed her hand over his.

--

"You are right Lois; Clark does need to put a door up. There's no telling what you will see when you walk up here."

Groggily, Lois looked at the intruder through sleep puffed eyes. "Martha!" She exclaimed as she tripped jumping out of her sleeping bag to stumble into the arms of her surrogate mother.

"Easy there, sweetheart." Martha cooed as she hugged the woman she considered a daughter and hoped her son would make it legitimate. Looking at her still sleeping son, she smiled, and then placed a serious expression over her happiness. Taking Lois by the shoulders, she pushed her out to arms length and gave her her best 'concerned mother look'. "What is going on here?" She said looking Lois in the eyes, then letting her gaze drift down to Clark.

A worried Lois followed the gaze and blushed. "We were in separate sleeping bags." She stated, even though she had woken up in his arms.

Martha reacted with an upturned eye brow.

Looking down, she added, "We didn't do anything."

With a very slight feeling of guilt, Martha raised Lois' chin and smiled at her. "Lois, honey, I'm not mad. You are the best thing that has happened to him. I am glad that you are together."

"Really?"

"Yes, really…"

"So what was that little… ah…"

"Guilt trip?"

"OK. What was the guilt trip about?"

I know that you two are of legal age, are responsible adults, and can do what you want…"

After a few seconds, Lois asked, "But?"

"But, I am still his mother and this is my home, even if I spend most of my time in DC or in meetings across the state. So I would appreciate it if you would follow… no, respect…"

"You don't want to find us under your nose?"

"Exactly, and no more emails about him finding you sunbathing, please?"

"Can do, Martha. But you'll miss the best stories."

"Would you want to know the details of your father's sex life?"

"He doesn't… I get your point. You may be cool, but you're still a parental unit."

"Lois," she indicted with her hand, "this is close to the line, but doesn't cross it."

She looked at Martha and replied with one of her most wicked smiles, "I think I can control myself."

"Thanks, Lois. Now let's go make breakfast before everyone is up, and you can explain to me why my house is full and why Shelby smells like lavender and has bows in his hair."

--

An hour later, Clark awoke to an incredible aroma, his mother's blueberry muffins. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling Lois waving said muffin under his nose. "Good morning beautiful." Looking suspiciously at the muffin he asked, "Did you bake it?"

Leaning back on her heels, she took a big bite of the muffin. And as he watched, she finished it off. After her last swallow, she smiled at him. "Your mother got home this morning and insisted on cooking for everybody; I managed to save you a muffin."

"The one you just ate?"

"It was good too. If the army had her recipes this country would be a voluntary military state."

"So my breakfast…?"

"Went down smooth. Pick that frown up Smallville, she's making pancakes now. There is no way she'll let her baby boy go hungry."

--

After the Marvels had teamed up to clean the kitchen, and Lucy had gone on a run with Shelby, Martha asked to talk to the rest…

"First, I want to thank the Marvels for cleaning the kitchen…"

"It was a pleasure, Senator. That breakfast was better than we're used to."

"Thank you. And please, Captain Marvel, everyone, call me Martha."

"Ma'am?"

She gave the impressive super hero a look that Clark recognized as one he had seen far too often, thankfully not lately.

"Yes, Martha." The Captain amended.

"Now that that's settled," the impressive Senator and mother of a super hero spoke with warmth and authority. "On the Hill I asked some questions and did some listening. I know what Black Adam is searching for."

"What is it, Mom?"

She put her hand on his shoulder, "He's looking for the three stones."

"Those damn stones!"

"Clark!"

"Sorry, Mom."

"Is there something we need to know about?" Captain Marvel asked.

"The stones no longer exist."

"What stones are you talking about?"

"Sorry, Captain…" Clark started but was interrupted.

"Why don't I tell the story?" Chloe asked.

--

The room was silent when Chloe finished relating the story of the three Kryptonian stones.

The Captain broke the silence, "I have heard of the stones, but I didn't believe that the extraterrestrial stones of power existed."

"Many rich and powerful people have spent fortunes searching the planet for them." Clark added.

"And now someone had convinced Black Adam that they exist." Mary Marvel spoke with great sadness in her voice.

Lois put her hand over Clark's and leaned close to whisper in his ear, "You have got to learn to tell that story better."

"That's why I let Chloe tell it. Besides, even she doesn't know everything."

She arched an eyebrow at him.

"If I told you everything we'd never have left the Fortress." Seeing her eye brow still up he added, "I'm not hiding anything, but some stories are better without the minutia. Have I ever refused to tell you anything?"

"Yes."

"Anything you hadn't been able to eventually get out of me?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought, "I guess not." Then she gave him a wry smile…

"Ahem!" The Captain reminded Lois and Clark that they were not alone. "This changes our battle plan."

"How so?" asked Captain Marvel Junior.

"I want to talk to him first and try to persuade him…"

"No, Captain," Mary interrupted. "He'll listen to me long before he would ever listen to you."

A scowl crossed the Captain's face before he answered, "You're correct. When we locate him the rest of us need to stay out of sight. If he doesn't stop his quest then the battle plan commences with Mary at point instead of me."

"You'll also need to be near Clark," Mary added in explanation, "He's the one with super hearing."

Clark thought for a moment, "Maybe not." He turned to Chloe, "You think you can arrange something, Watchtower?"

Chloe gave a start as she realized what he was asking. She stood, pulled her phone out of her purse, and left the room with a smile.

"What was that about!?" Lois demanded.

"I want to tell you, but the secret is not mine to give." He felt a coldness coming from her as she crossed her arms and glared at him. Then her expression changed as she realized that he was being protective and she embraced him.

"I think honor is sexy. Just don't keep me out of the loop."

He leaned his forehead to hers and whispered, "If I can't tell you, I don't want to know it. But, there are others who don't want their secrets known. I must respect them and keep their secrets the way I want them to keep mine."

"Then learn to be discrete, Sweetheart."

"You… are right. When this is over, do you want to go skiing?"

"Water or snow?"

"Snow." His mother said from right behind him.

"Oh, hi Mom."

She leaned down so that only Lois and Clark could hear her, "The cold would do at least one of you some good." And she gave Lois a meaningful look before she walked away.

"What was that look about?"

"I'll tell you later, OK?"

"OK…" He was interrupted by Chloe as she strutted back into the room and gave Clark a nod.

"Any second now."

The Marvels jumped into fighting stances as the front door blew open and Bart Allen appeared in the middle of the room. Looking around he smiled at Chloe and turned his attention to Clark.

"You blew off the Justice League for the Long Underwear Squad?"

"Bart, this is serious!"

"I know; the Cyber Babe gave me the short version."

"Did you bring the communicators?"

Holding up a box, he smiled, "I brought one for each of us and a set-up for Watchtower."

"Good… Did you say, 'each of us'?"

"I'm in."

Clark looked at the Captain, "He would be useful."

"What does he bring to the table?"

"Besides a voracious appetite, he has super speed – probably twice of mine – and a knowledge and experience at team work."

"It's more like three times, Boy Scout, but who's keeping track."

Captain Marvel looked Clark in the eye, and then looked to his fellow captains; with a brief nod of the head the group had a new member. "Let's get him up to speed."

The heroes gathered around the Captain as the final plan was laid out.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	21. Chapter 21 Plans And Training

**The Man Of Steel, The Woman Of Mettle**

**Chapter Twentyone – Plans and Training**

**Xxxx In The Last Chapter xxxX**

_The heroes gathered around the Captain as the final plan was laid out._

**Xxxxx And Now Chapter Twentyone xxxxX**

Once again, Clark found himself floating in outer space. This time he was not alone, the Captains Marvel were with him; Mary to his right, Junior to his left, and The Captain ahead of him.

Their task was simple, watch the continent until Black Adam showed where he was. While Clark was the only one with telescopic vision, the Marvels were using magic's to aid their vision…

It was their third day of watching when Junior espied their adversary in southwest Arkansas.

Rapid hand signals passed between the four and Mary sped down to talk with Black Adam as The Captain and Junior moved into position. Clark held back, as was the plan…

--

Bart Allen sat in the loft of the Kent Farm's main barn, openly flirting with Chloe and Lucy, when he suddenly sat up.

"Show time!" He flashed Chloe a genuine grin and he was gone.

"That is so cool!" Lucy exclaimed.

Used to such comings and goings, somewhat, Chloe just nodded and moved to the communications unit she had set up on Clark's desk. She flipped a few switches and listened to nothing.

"Lucy, would you go find Lois, she'll want to listen to the action."

"Do you know where she is? This is a big farm."

"She didn't say where she was going." With a smile, she advised, "Tell Shelby that Lois has a treat for him. That always works."

"Did Clark teach that to him to annoy Lois?"

"He didn't have to; Lois has always felt guilty for hitting him with her car, so she always brings him a treat."

"So, Shelby was trained to pester Lois – by Lois?"

"Yes."

"And she blames, Clark?"

"Of course."

"You know my sister's going to be one of those relatives that everyone knows about, but nobody talks about."

"With cats."

"A lot of cats!"

"She is something else. Now you'd better find her before the action starts."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** just a little something before the main event.


End file.
